So We're Calling Them Zombies
by skategleek11
Summary: Jade,Cat and Tori are left on their own, but what happens when the things start to get weird, and by weird I mean Zombies.   Will the girls make it out alive?
1. cure for cancer, maybe not

**don't own victorious. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

How is it that I end up being stuck with Cat and Vega?

Beck, Andre and Robbie left.

Well not left but had to go to Canada for some school thing. I apparently wasn't allowed to come with them. So that's how I'm stuck at Vega's house with Cat. I could leave at any moment, but Vega's Mum, Dad and Trina had left to visit their grandparents and Beck had told me that I had to look after Cat and Cat had insisted that we should all have a slumber party at Vega's. So Cat, Vega and I are sitting watching TV, I think it's the news but I'm not really paying attention. I was sitting beside Cat on the sofa and Vega decided she would rather to sit on the ground than be anywhere near me. I looked over to Cat to see her playing with her red hair, she's smiling to herself. And Vegas just staring blankly at the TV. I haven't had loads of experience but I'm pretty sure this is the worst slumber party ever.

I might as well just listen to the news.

"2 weeks ago, the government scientists had found what they thought was the cure for Cancer" reported the News presenter.

Wait what.

Did she just say the cure for cancer?

"Vega turn up the TV" I shouted at Vega, snapping her out of her trance. She obeyed me and turned up the TV.

"Yes the cure for Cancer. The government had decided not to tell the public, because they hadn't tested it out yet. But the government have told us that they had found the cure for cancer today. They said it had stopped the cancer completely, but 2 hours after they had given the injection to James Puckett a man recently diagnosed with cancer and whom they had tested the cure on, died of a fever. But the most shocking thing we have learnt is that James had woken up from his death. Yes had risen from the dead, but the horrifying thing is that he seemed rabid, he had attacked all the doctors and had bitten one. It been told to us that one of the guards had shot James in the stomach but James didn't reacted he just continued to attack the doctors. It has been reported that the guard had to shot James in the head, to kill him" the female reported.

I felt my breath stop, that can't be true. This must be some kind of joke. I feel Cat stiffen from beside me; I looked over at her to see her eyes wide in shock, I saw Vega sit up straight her back was to me but I'm pretty sure she was in shock. I returned my attention back to the TV again.

"The doctors who had been attacked by James had died of the same fever and exactly the same thing happened to him, it seemed to be a virus that turns you into a rabid monster, it has been described to us that anyone who has the virus and had turned into a monster will have pitch black eyes and black blood, the most shocking thing is they seem to only attack humans but not their own kind. This is terrible news and it shocks me to the core but this had happened a 2 weeks ago and already the virus has spread through L.A" the reporter said.

This has to be some kind of joke, because really a virus that turns people into monsters. I heard Cat sob from beside me, and Vega just gasped. I refuse to believe it.

"Turn it off" I growled at Vega, she turned around to look at me. She looked so scared; I could see tears in her eyes. "You believe this" I questioned her in disbelief.

"Yeah, Jade I do" she said standing up and walking over to Cat, she put her arm around her to comfort her.

"We're going to die" Cat sobbed. I huff. I move towards Cat.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you" I whispered into Cat's ear. She seemed to stop sobbing. She looked at me her eyes filled with tears.

"Promise" she said looking into my eyes.

"Promise" I said back. Just then I heard a loud moan coming from outside the door of Vega's house.

"W..what was that" Cat stuttered you could her fear in her voice.

"Probably nothing" Vega said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself not Cat.

"I'll go out and check" I said moving to the door. I heard the moan again, it sounded weird and scary. Yes I was a little bit scared but come on the moan was like someone had wakened the dead.

Or maybe it was the dead.

"No Jade don't go alone" Vega said.

"Why, do you want to come with me" I asked. She didn't move she just looked down at her shoes. "That's what I thought" I finished and walked to the door. I was about to open it when I heard the moan again but only it seemed louder. It felt like my heart stopped, but I have to be strong for Vega and Cat.

"If I'm not back in 5 minutes…wait longer" I said. I heard Vega chuckle at my quote. I opened the door and walked outside.

_**General POV**_

Jade left, but she didn't hear the reporter say the most important thing.

"Don't let the infected bite you"

_**Jade's POV**_

I walked outside, the sun hit me. It was a really nice day. Well it would have been better if I was so scared. I saw a figure in the distance, it looked like a man but he was walking with a limp and he seemed to be walking directly towards me.

"You can't be here" I shouted at the man to warn him that he better not come anywhere near me. But he continued to walk towards me. Then that's when I heard the moan again, but it was coming from him.

"Are you okay" I shouted at him, but once again he didn't say anything he just moaned. I walked towards him, to see if he was okay maybe he hurt his leg or something.

But then I saw him.

He had pitch black eyes. His clothes were torn and he had a huge chuck missing from his leg. He was bleeding black blood. He dragged his leg and moved quicker towards me leaving a trail of black blood behind him. This has to be a joke, maybe Vega is playing me. I wanted to turn and walk towards the house but I couldn't, my legs seemed to be stuck to the ground.

Why can't I move?

I'd been paralysed with fear. Which was not good because that man or monster or whatever he was, was coming towards me. The next thing I knew the man was in front of me. He hit me across the face; I felt white hot pain and a hot liquid flow from the wound on my face. I stumbled back.

"Son of a-

I was interrupted by the man limp towards me.

So I punched him.

I hit his nose with great force;i think i broke my hand. I heard a sickening crack of bones. I looked at the man's face; he nose was completely out of place, but he didn't seem to notice. He lunged at me. He straddled me to the ground and swiped at me. I couldn't help but scream. My face hurt so badly and now this man was on top of me. I'm beginning to believe that there is actually a virus. I tried to hit him but I kept missing him. I looked behind me, I was still on the ground and holding that man back with me left arm, I saw a metal pole I tried to reach it but I was a like 1cm from it. The man moaned again. I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes.

I was about to die.

Well I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight.

I tried once more to get the pole. I felt my hand hit the cold metal I quickly swung the pole at the man's head. But before the pole had hit the man's head.

I felt him bite my arm.

Finally the pole hit the man's head and he rolled of me. I quickly jumped up and swung the metal pole at the man's head again. He was still on the ground and when the pole hit his head, it cracked opened. Black blood spilled from his head. I could see his brain.

Is it weird that I find it cool?

I don't care if that was a man or monster but I'm sure as hell glad that he's dead.

I felt hot pain roll up my left arm. I looked at my arm; I pull up my sleeve to see a bite mark on my wrist, I pulled my sleeve back down. My head felt light. I felt my stomach churn, I vomited up blood. Well that can't be good. I felt really hot, I was sweating and I don't sweat. Ugh it hurt some much. Right now I wish I was dead. I stumbled towards Vega's door, my vision went all blurry. I saw my car and I dragged myself towards it. I looked in the window. I saw my reflection, and I felt the need to vomit again.

My eyes.

They're turning black.

I felt dizzy; I tried to get towards Vega's house door. But I tripped over myself. I fell to the ground with a thud. I didn't have energy to get back up.

I tried to fight it, but darkness overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>So does anyone like?<strong>

**should i continue, i need your help here guys. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. what happened?

**i don't own victorious!**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

I watched Jade leave and the only thing that went through my mind was… am I ever going to see her again.

I heard the news presenter say that you shouldn't let the infected bite you, but Jade didn't she had left. But Jade's strong, she can get through whatever is out there. I shouldn't have been such a chicken; I should have gone out there with her. But then Cat would have been on her own. I guess we should just wait.

I'm freaked out about what we just heard, could it be true.

A virus that turns you into a monster.

I've seen enough Hollywood movies to know that zombie would be a better term for it. It's weird; maybe Jade was trying to fool me. She could have planned this but she seemed freaked out about it too.

"Is Jade back yet" I heard Cat mumble from beside me. I looked at her, she looked so scared.

"No Cat, but she'll be fine" I say reassuring her. But inside I didn't know if that was true. The news presenter was still rambling on about the virus but I couldn't take it anymore so I turned off the TV. We can watch it after Jade came back.

Well if she does.

Tori stop thinking like that, she'll be fine. It's Jade, the girl has personalised scissors. But the moan we heard from outside, it sounded so, I don't know how to explain it but it sounded abnormal, a human shouldn't make that kind of noise. I looked over at the door, just hoping that Jade would walk through it and shout gotcha'. But she didn't but I heard something fall to the ground outside. Then i heard the worst thing ever.

Jade's scream.

She sounded so scared. I heard Cat sob from beside me. I saw her leap form the sofa and run straight towards the door. I ran after her. If something was outside and it made Jade scream it can't be good. I grabbed Cat around the waist and held her back.

"Tori let go Jade's in trouble" Cat screamed at me, she was trying to break from my hold.

"Cat, wait we can't go out there" I said but she took it the wrong way.

"Just because you hate Jade doesn't mean we have to let her get hurt" Cat spat a me, I don't think she realised what she had said but it hurt me. I don't hate Jade, she's mean and vicious but I don't hate her. I let go of Cat and stepped back.

Why did Cat think I hated Jade?

Cat seemed to realise what she said and looked at me apologetically.

"Tori" She said putting her hand on my arm but I shrugged it away.

"Cat, I was going to say that we can't go out there without a weapon" I explained but I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.

"Tori I'm sorry, but Jade's my best friend and I couldn't bare it if she got hurt and I just stood here and did nothing" Cat said bowing her head. I never knew that Cat and Jade were best friends.

"It's okay, Cat I understand. But right now Jade needs us, stay here don't move I have to get something" I say, I turn around and race upstairs. I run to my mum and dad's room. My dad's a police officer so I'm guessing that he has a spare gun up here somewhere. I look in my dad's sock drawer to find it buried underneath all of his socks. Well that's not a good hiding place. I run back down the stairs to see Cat standing at the door with a blank expression. I wonder what's going on in her head. I doubt that she can deal with this.

"Ready" I say to her. She nods her head and waits form me to open the door. I take a breath and slowly open the door. I peek my head outside to see if there was anyone there but there was no one. I slowly walk out and point the gun in front of me. I have no idea how to use it but I guess if I need to use it I'll figure it out.

Then I saw her.

I saw Jade lying on the ground next to her car. I quickly ran over to her thinking the worst. I looked at her lying on the ground nothing seemed wrong. I set the gun on the ground beside her. She just looked like she was sleeping. She looked really pale but there's no difference there. She was breathing so that's good.

"What wrong with her" asked Cat kneeling beside me to look at Jade.

"I don't think there is anything wrong, I think she just fell or something and got knocked out" I say trying to figure out what happened but that's all I could come up with. I guess we just need to wait till she wakes up. I looked around again to see if I could see anyone but there was no one. But then I saw a trail of black. There a puddle of black liquid on the ground. Maybe its oil but my gut told me that it wasn't. I looked back at Jade, she better wake up.

"Tori who is that" I hear Cat ask me. I saw her point towards the street. I look towards where she was pointing. I saw a figure in the distance. They looked like they were walking towards us. But at the speed they were walking at it didn't seem like they would reach us for about 5 minutes.

"It's probably someone out for walk" I said to Cat, but I knew it wasn't true. That's when I heard someone gasp and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Cat. I looked at Jade, she quickly opened her eyes.

I looked into her blue eyes.

Jade's POV

I looked into Vega's eyes. I quickly jumped up, I expected to feel sick. But I didn't. I pulled up my sleeve and look at my wrist to see nothing there, I did the same to my other arm and I saw nothing there. Did I imagine it all? Did I really get attacked or did I just dream it. I realise that Vega and Cat are standing next to me. Cat looked at me her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, Vega just looked shocked. I'm so confused, that man… he… bit me. All I can remember is fighting with the man and then I killed him, well I think I killed him. I looked around to see if his body was there but it wasn't. Maybe it didn't happen. Wait didn't he hit me; I should have a cut on my face. I run over to my car and look in the window. All I see is my face, no cuts or black eyes.

What happened?

"Jade are you okay" I heard Vega ask me. She sounded worried.

"Um… I think so" I say. I try to think of what happened. Maybe I blacked out and dreamed that this happened. Yeah I probably did. I woke up on the ground, but I didn't know how I got there. Maybe I fell and hit my head and I just forgot how it happened. Yeah that was probably what happened. The next thing I know, Cat is hugging me.

"Jade I was so scared" I hear her mumble. I rubbed her back.

"Cat I'm fine" I say into her ear.

The next thing I know, Vega has her arms around my neck and has joined in on our hug. I laugh, who would have thought that I would be hugging Tori Vega. My laugh was interrupted by a low moan. A moan I'm pretty sure I've heard before or something like that. I broke away from our hug to see a man walking slowly towards us.

If my dream was in any way true, I think we should run.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, are you confused if you are then thats great. <strong>

**it will be explained. **

**review because i need to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. black eyed girl

**I don't own victorious **

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

The man was still walking towards us. Cat and Vega just looked shocked; I think they saw the man's face. His face was half torn off. He was missing an eyeball and his nose, I think Cat is going to faint, she is extremely pale. I looked at Vega whose eyes were still on the man who was now approaching us quickly. I keep thinking back to my dream or well what I think was dream, when the man attacked me I hit him in the head, the brains the damage point I think. But then again it was just a dream… I hope.

"Get Cat in the house now" I said quickly to Vega.

"What about you" She asked her voice laced with worry.

"I'm going to kill him" I said.

"You can't kill a human" she said looking me in the eyes.

"Vega, does he look human" I said, I watched her look at the man she took a deep breath and nodded at me and dragged Cat back into the house, well after I took the gun from her hand.

I clicked the safety off and watched the man walk closer. Now he was about 20 yards in front of me. Okay this was a bad idea, I see him look at me, with one black eye that is. He moved his head from side to side. Shouldn't he be attacking me right now? He limped closer to me, I know I should shoot him now but there's something different, the next thing he's right in front of my face.

He face looked even more disfigured than before and he smelt like rotting flesh, well I guess that's what he is, he was still moving his head from side to side kind of like he was confused. I quickly fumbled with the gun in my hands, I was about to raise it when he turned and limped away.

Why was he limping away?

I'm taking this as a good sign and run into the house, I see Vega and Cat sitting on the sofa. Cat looks like she's crying and Vega just looks concerned. Vega lifts her head up and looks at me confusedly. I sat the gun on the table beside the door.

"I didn't hear a gun shot, what happened" she said quickly running over to me leaving Cat, Cat looked relived to see me but she was still crying. Most likely in shock I guess. Vega started checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine" I say steeping back from here, she didn't look convinced. "He just looked at me and walked away" I explained, I'm now only realising how stupid that sounds.

"Jade if the news report was right and that man was infected then he should have tried to eat you or something" she said confused.

"I know, I don't get it, but I'm fine" I say trying to reassure her.

"Jade, what happened before we found you" she said looking into my eyes. I could see that she wanted answers.

"I don't know, I think I blacked out I guess" well that's really what I thought; I didn't want to mention the fact that I had some creepy dream.

"No Jade when you woke up you looked scared and confused then you ran to your car to look in the mirror and I don't think it was to see if your hair was fine" she said. God she's smart.

"Okay, but if I tell you, will you promise not to freak" I said, but I knew she was going to take what I was going to say badly. She just nodded, so I took that as a sign to start talking.

"Okay, after I want outside to see what the noise was, I was attacked by a man. He was exactly like the news report said, he had black blood and eyes, he had a chunk missing from his leg, it looked like it had been bitten off" I started, her eyes widen in shock and her mouth dropped open. "I tried to fight him off, but he got me to the ground and was on top of me, but then I hit him with a pole. But that was after he bit me" She gasped in shock when I said that, and stood back from me.

"Jade, that's how you get infected, by being bit" she said quietly. Well I guessed that much.

"I figured that out, but after I hit him he fell of me, I tried to get to the house but I got really warm and dizzy, then I looked in my car window and saw I had black eyes" I said the last part quietly

"Jade that makes no sense, you don't have black eyes now and you have no bite mark and there wasn't a body there when we found you" she said.

"I know it makes no sense that's why I thought it was a dream, but I can remember the pain" I say looking at my shoes. Vega hugged me; her arms went around my neck. This surprised me, I thought she hated me , I hugged back anyway.

"We'll figure this out, but you haven't tried to eat me so I'm taking that as a good thing" she whispered into my ear trying to lighten the mood. I laugh a little; I pull back from our hug, a smile on my face. She actually made me feel good when I was so confused.

"Jade, Tori behind you" I heard Cat scream. I looked at the door to see the man from earlier standing at the door. Damm I forgot to close it. Wait didn't he walk away.

"Jade, you said he left" said Vega backing away.

"I thought he did, he must have tracked back" I quickly reply. I reach in my pocket for the gun, to find nothing. I looked at the man again who just standing at the door, on the table beside him laid my gun.

Crap

I quickly backed up, he took a step forward.

"Cat run" I shout at her. She didn't move she just looked at the man with fear. He growled and took another step forward. He went away from me once maybe he'll do it again. I carefully took a step towards him.

"What are you doing" I heard Vega say from behind me.

"Saving your life… I hope" I say back. I looked at the man, but he didn't seem to be looking at me, he was looking at Cat and Vega with his one eye. He took another step closer and so did I but he didn't seem to notice.

"Jade, not to sound mean or anything but shouldn't he be trying to kill you by now" Vega said quickly in a high pitched voice. I turn around to look at her, my back to the man which is probably a bad idea but he didn't seem to want to kill me at the moment.

"I don't get it" I said looking at Vega, but her eyes didn't move from the man. I am so confused why was he not trying to eat me, not to say I'm not grateful but why? She finally looked at me, and gasp in shock, the next thing she said confused and scared me the most.

"Jade your eyes… they're black"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't posted in ages, so are you still confused. It will be explained but for now you will just have to guess. <strong>

**Review and try to guess, because guessing is always fun. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Three coming our way

**I don't own victorious**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Black eyes?

What did she mean, I don't have black eyes.

It's impossible I'm not a monster… am I?

I turn around to look in the mirror Vega had that was next to the door. And the person who looked back at me scared me. I had pitch black eyes. Everything else was the same just my eyes changed, but I'm not a monster, I don't feel the need to eat people. Vega just looked at me in shock and disbelief. Cat on the other hand grabbed me and Vega and pulled us back from the man. He growled at us, well Cat and Vega. I don't understand my eyes are never black why did they change. They were exactly like my dream… or what I think was a dream, but I'm starting to believe it wasn't.

I looked back at the man, I pushed Cat and Vega behind me, so if that monster wanted to get to them he would have to get through me first. But I didn't think of how bad of a plan it was until the man came running at me, well it was more like a quick walk. I made sure that Vega and Cat were safely behind me and jumped at the man. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach; he didn't seem like he felt the pain.

"Jade" I heard Cat and Vega scream, but I paid no attention. The man seemed angry, he swung his right arm at me but I ducked it, but I didn't however duck the second swing he made with his left arm. He hit me around the face; the power of the punch threw me to the ground. But me being my lucky self (note my sarcasm) I hit the floor head first. I hurt so much, I felt dizzy and weak. I couldn't see, my vision was messed up, but I did manage to see the man make his way over to Cat and Vega and there was nothing I could do about it.

I tried to fight it but, but darkness overcame me.

_**Tori's POV**_

I saw Jade hit the floor, she just lay there. I think she was knocked out which wasn't good because that creepy monster man was coming right at us and Jade was our only hope. I thought Jade had the gun, but then I saw it on the table next to the man. Of course Jade would put it there. The man was close to us, so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

I dragged Cat to the Kitchen, it wasn't the best place to run to but it was the only place that was safe. What am I supposed to do now, the man was coming closer and there was no way out. I look over to Jade who is still lying on the floor. I look at the man, he was disgusting. He had half of his face and one eye. It was not pretty.

"Cat you run for the door and I'll take care of him" I said to Cat quickly.

"No. I'll go and see if I can get Jade to wake up but that's after we kill him" Cat said. Whoa. When did Cat get so Jade like. I knew Jade would rub off on her.

"Okay, I'll go for him now and you run and get the gun that's on the table next to the door" I said, she nodded.

"Now" she said, she took off running for the door.

So that left me to face this guy.

I grabbed the frying pan that was beside me and tried to hit him, but of course I missed and he hit the pan from my hands. He swung at me, of course he didn't miss. His hand collided with my face, it made me lose balance and fall to the floor. He moaned and stood over me, I felt blood leak from my lip but it didn't matter because I knew that he was going to kill me.

BANG

I heard the shrill sound of a gunshot and the man fell to the ground the bullet successfully lodged in his head.

"Good shot Cat" I said picking myself from the ground, i wiped the blood from my lip. God that hurt. I stood over the man, black blood pooled from his head.

"Tori, that wasn't me" Cat whimpered.

WHAT

I quickly turned around to see Cat kneeling next to Jade and Three figures standing at the door. I could see that there was one boy and two girls. The boy was on the right; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 14. He was the tallest of the three, he was wearing jeans and a baseball top, but they were shredded and bloody. He had a knife in his hand, which was covered in black blood. He looked really pale.

The girl on the left had long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. She also looked 14. She was wearing long black shorts and a blue top. Her clothes were also shredded and full of blood and dirt. She was holding a shot gun in her hands. She was smirking at the girl in the middle.

The girl in middle was wearing a hoddie with black combats; she seemed to have blood everywhere on her clothes and not the black kind the red kind, human blood. She had her hood up so I couldn't see any of her face. She was holding another shotgun, the one that killed the man. She lowered it and just stared at me, well I think see was staring at me I could see her eyes. I don't think they're dangerous.

"Sam I think you can put down your hood" said the Boy to the girl in the middle who I'm guessing is Sam. She lowered her to hood. I could finally see her face, she had long black hair longer than the blondes, and she had brown eyes. Once again she looked like 14, whoa they were so young.

"Good shot" said the blonde headed girl. She nudged Sam and smiled, I could tell they were best friends. Sam smiled at her, and then she looked at Jade on the floor and back to me.

"Your friend she's hurt" she stated. I nodded dumbly, this girl just saved our lives, what do I say? I walked over to Cat and knelt beside Jade, she was still knocked out but that seemed like all.

"Is she okay" I asked Cat

"Yeah" Cat said she looked at me with a fear in her eyes, she looked over to Sam and the other two, let's call them Blondie and brunette.

"Make sure she's warm, put a blanket over here or something" said Blondie she seemed unsure but it sounded like a good plan. I grabbed the blanket that was on the sofa and out it over Jade.

"What happened to her" asked the brunette, he looked at me expectantly.

"That man hit her and she got knocked out" I explained, Sam snorted. Everyone looked at her.

"Man, that was a Zombie not a man, gezz didn't you notice how he had half a face and one eye, if that's normal to you then where the hell have you been living" said Sam. She turned her back to us and walked to the door.

"She's just a bit cranky" said Blondie. That Sam girl is a lot like Jade "let us introduce ourselves, I'm Maddie" Said the blonde or should I say Maddie.

"I'm Mike" said the brunette boy who we now know is called Mike.

"Sam" said Sam from the door, she didn't turn back to us she just kept looking out the door.

"Hey, I'm Tori and the girl lying on the ground is Jade" I said, I waved shyly at them and went back to looking at Jade.

"I'm Cat" said Cat from beside me, she didn't look up she just kept rubbing Jade's arm, which I understand because they're best friends and Cat was worried.

"Incoming, got three coming our way" shouted Sam from the door. Maddie and Mike sprang into action. They both took a place beside Sam. What did she mean three coming our way, did she mean three more of those monsters or Zombies as they call them.

"We can't shoot, it's too loud it was attract others" said Maddie quickly from beside Sam.

"I know, um okay we wake up the girl and we go out the back door and we sneak around to car" ordered Sam, I could tell she was the leader. Sam walked over to Jade and shook her, what was she doing.

"Stop" I said trying to pull Sam's hands away from Jade.

"Trust me, if we don't wake her up she could die" she said quickly. What did she mean she would die? Wait did she mean that if Jade didn't wake up we would have to leave her. That's not going to happen.

"Sam they're getting closer" whimpered Mike. She sighed; she looked back at the door.

"Is it okay if I slap her" she said looking at me.

"What no" I said, why would she slap her.

"Fine" replied Sam, she just continued to shake Jade. I watch her; I looked at Jade to see her eyes start to open. I was met with her black eyes. Black eyes again, what did this mean, the only thing that has black eyes are the infected and Jade's not one of them. But she told me about her dream, maybe it wasn't a dream.

I heard Sam gasp and fling herself back from Jade. Jade just looked confused. I looked at Sam, she had a shocked expression.

But not as shocked as I was that she herself had black eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so another chap! <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Dear God Help Us

**I don't own victorious **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

Sam had black eyes. I'm so confused, why do Jade and Sam have black eyes. Sam was just smiling at Jade, not smirking smiling. Jade just looked confused.

"Oh my god" Maddie mumbled when she saw Jade.

"Well that's new" said Mike looking at Jade, he smiled at Sam and Jade and then returned to looking out the door.

"Sam you don't think she's the same" asked Maddie. What are they talking about?

"Yeah. She doesn't look like she wants to eat us" Sam replied.

"STOP JUST STOP" shout Jade. She jumped up from the ground. "What is this all about" she asked looking at Sam, Maddie and Mike. I took this as my cue.

"They saved us" I say slowly trying to calm Jade. Cat was still kneeling on the ground, she had a blank expression. She was probably in shock, her best friend somehow had black eyes and we were getting hunted by Zombies. I saw Jade relax a bit, her eyes slowly faded back to their original colour as did Sam's. I don't understand anything right now.

"Explain now" Jade said. Sam looked back at Maddie, who shook her head.

"You don't know" asked Sam sounding shocked.

"No I don't" shouted Jade, she seemed freaked. Cat got up from the ground and turned Jade so she was looking into her eyes. And she hugged her; it seemed to help because Jade hugged back.

"It will be fine" I heard Cat whisper in Jade's ear. They both pulled back from their hug and looked at Sam expectantly.

"Look I will tell you after we get out of this house alive" she said.

"Where are we planning to go" asked Cat. That was a good question, where are we going to go.

"There's a safe house about 5 miles from here, that's where we were heading but then well you know what happened and now we're here" Said Mike still looking out the door. I doubt there really is a house safe enough.

"Yeah I'll explain everything I know when we get there" said Sam; she walked over to the door. I saw her whisper something in Mike's ear. I can't wait till she explains it because I'm so confused, all I know is that my kind of friend has black eyes and that zombie are taking over, well I think they're taking over.

"Okay, Sam a plan would be really good at the moment" Said Maddie, she ran to my back door and opened it.

"I have a plan, well it's kind of an idea" said Sam she ran towards me and dragged me to the back door of my house where Maddie was. She had a strong grip on my arm, what are they doing. Jade was about run over to us but Mike stopped her and shook his head.

What are they doing?

Sam and Maddie pushed me out the door and followed me out. They slammed the door so no one could get to us.

Oh god they're going to kill. I think I'm having a panic attack, I can't breathe.

"Tori, this is important" Said Sam, she sounded serious. Maybe they're not going to kill me. I relaxed and nodded for her to continue.

I wonder if we are safe out here. My house was surrounded by a high fence; the door was at the side of the house. It leads to the driveway. Maddie walked over to the door and kept lookout. She held her gun in her right hand while she ran her other hand through her long blonde hair. She seemed clam, like she had done this before. Which she probably had.

"Can you drive" asked Sam. What, that was the important thing she had to tell me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Good, who owns the black SUV at your house" she asked quickly.

"Jade, well Jade's parents but they're out of town" I said.

"Okay, I need you to get the keys. You need to go and get it when I give you the signal. Take Mike and Cat with you. If a zombie attacks you Mike knows what to do, just get to the car and wait for us to come. But if more than 5 zombies around you and we're not out of the house yet, leave. Don't wait for us just leave. You got it" she ordered. I quickly nodded my head.

"Wait where will Jade be" I ask.

"With me and Maddie. Just follow the plan" she said, she opened the door and walked into my house, Maddie followed, when she passed me she gave me a small smile.

Okay so I have to get the car, that's not that hard I guess. I walked inside; the first thing I heard was the low moaning of the zombies they must be close. I could feel my heart pound in my ears. This was really happening. Jade looked at me, I could see that she was checking for injuries, I just nodded my head, but she didn't seem to look away from me. She mustn't trust Sam, Maddie and Mike.

Sam picked up her shotgun and gave it to mike. I feel really weird, because it kind of scares me that they have guns, my dad has one but it's never out. Mike took the gun from her and walked over to me, he stood beside. He was a bit taller than me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, you can do this" he whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath.

"I hope" I mumbled.

Maddie walked over to Sam, they looked at each other and nodded, Maddie chuckled and punched Sam playfully on the arm and Sam smirked at Maddie.

"Okay Jade, you stay here with me and Maddie. Don't leave us" said Sam, she was going to speak again but Jade cut her off.

"I'm older than you, I should be ordering you around" Jade said coldly to Sam. Sam didn't even flinch. Most people run away screaming when Jade talks to them like that. I wonder why Jade's so on edge, well I kind of understand her. She just woke up from being attacked by a zombie and there are three strangers telling her what to do.

"Well you wouldn't be much of a leader, because your hurt and you don't know a thing about the zombies" said Sam. I'm only noticing now the big bruise that Jade had on her head, it looked really sore. Jade glared at Sam and Sam glared back.

"Don't talk to her like that" Cat growled.

Whoa that was actually scary, Cat was very protective of her friend.

I walked over to Jade's coat that was hung over the sofa, I took the car keys from her pocket quickly she didn't seem to notice. It's not like I didn't want her to see that I took them, but if she knew she would demand that she should drive the car considering that it's hers. I put the car keys in my pocket and went back to where I was standing.

"You know what guys; we don't have any time to fight. Cat stay with Tori and Mike, Jade you're staying with me and Sam. We're going to kill the three zombies that are coming for us. It's not that hard, because they won't go for Sam or Jade. Which hopefully you already know" Maddie said, I nodded and so did Cat and Jade. Maddie walked away from us. She sat on the sofa and crossed her legs, she looked every casual. Sam rolled her eyes at Maddie and looked at me then back at the door. I could hear the zombies now, they were close.

"Tori go now" Sam said, she opened the back door.

I dragged Cat out, she looked at me. I could see that she was scared, so was I.

We've known these people for about 20 minutes and now our lives are in their hands and vice versa. Mike walked out behind us; he closed the door and walked in front of us. I took one last look through the glass door. Jade was looking at me, she gave me a small smile. I waved at her, and followed Mike. He led us to the door that brought you to the front of my house. He slung his shotgun behind his back, and took out a knife. I heard Cat whimper when she saw the knife. Mike slowly opened the door, he ushered us forward. Cat was shaking with fear.

We carefully walked towards the car. I looked around; I live in a little street surrounded by houses. The street was basically a straight line, it was about half a mile to the end of the street then you were on the main road. All of the houses had their doors closed. It looked normal, well except for the black blood that seemed to be everywhere; it was on the ground and the walls of the houses. There were black bloody hand prints on the cars in the driveway of the houses. Bins were knocked over and rubbish scattered the sidewalk. So really it didn't look normal.

We walked up to the car; Mike was looking around trying to if there were any zombies. There didn't seem to be any. I guess we were lucky. I took the keys out of my pocket, I fumbled with them trying to open the door, I finally successfully opened the door. We climbed in. I was sitting in the driver's seat and Mike was sitting beside me. Cat was in the back.

"Don't start the car till they get out, it's too noisy" Mike whispered to me.

We just sat in silence, I wanted to ask Mike loads of questions but didn't, it wasn't the time nor the place. Mike was playing with the shotgun and Cat was playing with her hair.

I heard a thud come from the house. It wasn't loud I was just listening really hard; no one else seemed to notice. Then I heard glass break from inside the house. Mike heard this and his head snapped up from looking at the shotgun. He grabbed the door handle, I thought that he was going to leave but then he seemed to think about it and let go of the handle, I wonder what he was thinking about. There was another thud from the house, what was happening.

Please let them be okay.

"Do you think they're okay" I asked Mike quietly. He looked at me, he looked so scared.

"I don't know I'm always with them when they do this. I hate not knowing what's going on, they are all I have" he mumbled. This is the only time he has looked and acted like a 14 year old boy. He was scared, not confident. It's my turn to be the adult.

"They'll be okay" I say.

"You don't know that" he bit back. I don't blame him; he's just scared for his friends.

"Look I'm scared as well, I'm scared that Jade won't walk out of that house, and Jade's not even really my friend. I'm scared that Sam and Maddie are hurt and I don't even know them. But I have a feeling that they will be okay" I said sincerely. Mike looked at my thankfully.

"Plus Sam, Maddie and Jade are the most kickass people I have ever met" said Cat innocently. I couldn't help but laugh, Mike joined in. We were laughing for what seemed like ages.

BANG

Once again I heard the shrill sound of a gun being fired. Our laughing stopped; I looked at Mike whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Why would they shoot, Sam knows that will attract the zombies" Mike mumbled to himself. Attract zombies. Did he mean attract them like… attract them?

That's not good.

I looked at the front door of my house, waiting for Sam, Maddie and Jade to walk out.

"Please be okay, please be okay" I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that they were okay. I opened my eyes to see Mike looking behind him. He looked frightened.

"Oh my god" I heard Cat whimper from behind me.

I turned around to see her looking out the back window as well. I lifted my head and looked out the window.

"Crap" muttered Mike.

The sight was truly terrifying, bone chilling. I could only say one thing.

"Dear god help us"

* * *

><p><strong>So another Chapter over and done for. <strong>

**What did you think. **

**Review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. What did I do?

**I don't own Victorious **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I watched Vega, Cat and that Mike boy leave. This left me with Maddie and Sam, two people whom I don't know. Oh and we're getting hunted by Zombies, so yeah not good really. I was still not happy about having to take orders from these people, but they didn't seem to want to hurt us.

"Are you okay Jade" Asked Maddie, she put her hand on my head. I flinched in pain when she touched the bump on my head. "It hurts" stated Maddie.

"I'll live" I said. She just raised her eyebrows and walked over to Sam.

"They're nearly here" I heard Sam say to Maddie.

"Sam, do you think we'll make it out alive" asked Maddie, she tried to hide the fear in her voice but not very well.

"Out of this house, yeah of course" said Sam reassuringly.

"No Sam, I mean this whole Zombie thing. Do you think we'll still be alive by the end of it" asked Maddie, this time she didn't even try to hide her fear. Sam took a deep breath and sighed.

"It may never end" she muttered bowing her head, not looking into Maddie's eyes.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" sighed Maddie.

It may never end. Does she mean that there will always be these Zombie things trying to eat us? I was still thinking about what Sam said when I heard a very loud groan coming from outside.

Zombies.

That groan was followed by two equally as loud ones.

"I guess we've got company" I mutter under my breath. Sam ran over to me.

"Jade, take this knife. Aim for their brain. It's the weakest point. Just take one, and when it's dead stay in the house and wait for us. Don't leave." Sam ordered, she handed me what looked like a butcher's knife. "Don't hurt yourself" she added before leaving to stand beside Maddie. Even though her back was to me, I just knew that she was smirking.

Okay Jade. Everything is going to be all right. There may be a very high chance of you dying right now, which is bad. But there is a very big chance that you feel asleep and this is just some wacko dream.

The first Zombie came to our view. I could see Maddie stiffen, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder. But I doubt that will help. It looked like a man. But his skin was decayed, it hung off his face. Black blood ran from the opened wounds he had all over his body, red blood ran from his mouth. His black eyes zoned onto maddie. He growled hungrily and took a step forward leaning to the side slightly. Sam stood in front of Maddie. She had a baseball bat in her hands; it must have been Vega's. I have no idea when she got this, but I guess that doesn't really matter now.

"Hey handsome" she joked. I could see maddie roll her eyes at Sam. Sam must have sensed this.

"What can't I be polite to the thing I'm about to kill" she said, her eyes turned black as soon as she finished talking.

I'm guessing mine are black too then. The Zombie seemed to notice that her eyes were black, and he got angry. He lunged at Sam. Sam quickly pulled herself and Maddie away from the zombie. Then Sam turned to it and hit it in the stomach with the baseball bat. She backed the Zombie into the kitchen, I was watching them fight. Sam seemed to be winning, I heard another groan and I turned around to see two zombies standing at the door.

They both looked the same; they were both the same height, they both looked like males. They must have been twins. They had a neck wound, that flowed black blood. One of them looked at me, I guess he was mine. The other Zombie walked towards Maddie, she backed up and pointed her knife at the Zombie, and she beckoned it towards her with the knife. It moaned and went towards her. I turned my attention to the Zombie in front of me.

I raised the butcher's knife at it. It took another step forward, I swung the knife at him but I missed.

"Smooth" I mutter. The Zombie swung his arm at me and hit the knife out of my hands. I stared at my now empty hand. "Well that's not good" I mumbled.

Nope not good at all.

I'm defenceless.

Great I'm going to die.

The Zombie groaned, I swear that groan sound like a chuckle. I stumbled back, away from the Zombie. I looked around to see if anyone could help me but they were all still fighting.

Not good.

I looked around quickly to see if there was a weapon anywhere. But just my luck there wasn't.

Wait my scissors.

I always kept a spare pair in my boots. You know just in case I needed to cut anything or one. They're just in the side of my boots. I quickly reach down, and slid my hand in my boot. I quickly found them and pulled them carefully out of my boot. They weren't that big but at least I'm not defenceless right?

This time the zombie didn't waste any time, it lunged at me. It happened so fast, I threw I hand out at the zombie and it hit me. I fell to the ground with a thud; the zombie lay on top of me. I looked at his face to see my scissors in his eyes. The black blood ran from his eyes and over my hand and my top. The Zombie lay motionless on top of me.

It's dead.

I pushed it off me, and got up from the ground. I bent down and pulled the scissors from his eyes. Or well eyes sockets now.

"That's so gross . . . awesome" I mumbled to myself. I threw the scissors away because they were covered in blood. I wiped my hand on my top, getting even more black blood on it. I looked over to the kitchen to see Sam hit the Zombie in the stomach again with the baseball. She seemed fine. I looked over to Maddie, just then the zombie lifted her and threw her at the window. She hit the window with her elbows first, this broke the glass. It shattered on the ground; maddie slumped to the floor, holding her arm. I wanted to go over there but i remembered that Sam told me not to.

I looked over at Sam, who was looking at maddie. She seemed shocked. Sam quickly turned around and hit the Zombie that she was fighting, across the face with the baseball bat. She must have a good swing because I heard it neck snap. Sam tried to get to maddie but the Zombie fell and hit her legs as she was running to maddie, she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Zombie made its way towards Maddie. But maddie was still on the ground holding her arm.

"Fight, Maddie, Fight" I muttered to myself.

The zombie was about a meter away from Maddie now.

God, I'm going to watch her die.

Why did I have to throw the scissors away?

Damm it.

I look behind me to see if the butcher's knife was near, but then I saw Vega's dad's gun. I thought Sam had that, she must have dropped it.

I quickly ran to it and picked it up. I reloaded it.

The Zombie was inches away from maddie now.

I raised the gun at the Zombie.

"No" shouted Sam.

BANG

I shot the gun.

The Zombie fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head.

Maddie raised her head; her eyes were wide open in shock.

"What did you do" shouted Sam, she got up from the ground and ran to Maddie, she helped her up then looked at me.

What did I do?

"I didn't tell you to use a gun did I" shouted Sam. What's she so mad about. Maddie's fine and the Zombie's dead.

"What, what did I do" I asked. I have no idea what she's talking about. Maddie was about to get killed did she want me to just watch her die.

"You have just sent us all to our graves" snaped Sam. She snatched the gun from my Hands and put it in her pocket.

"Sam calm down, we have to get outside" Said Maddie. I felt Maddie push me towards the door.

"Wait" I heard Sam say. I saw her run and get the baseball bat. "I have a feeling we're going to need this" she finished.

We walked outside to see everyone in my SUV. Damm they should have let me drive. Vega, Cat and mike we looking behind them.

I followed their gaze.

The view was not pretty.

Zombies.

There was about 40 Zombies standing about 100 meters from us and the car.

More came from the houses and joined the rest.

They seemed to be staring at us.

This was my fault.

And I'm pretty sure I'm going to pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. <strong>

**I haven't uploaded for a while (sorry) but I think I will put another chap up soon.**

**And thanks for the reviews. And Jessmi1, it must take 20 pleases... that made no sense**

**Review, please **


	7. TORI DRIVE

** I don't own victorious . . . **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade's POV<em>**

I stood there with my jaw almost hitting the ground.

50 zombies were watching our every move. Hungrily looking at Maddie and everyone in the car.

I turned to look at Maddie, she was shaking. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing heavy.

The panic hasn't hit my yet, the reality hasn't either.

My fault, this was all my fault.

Sam snapped into action.

"TORI DRIVE" she shouted.

Vega turned around with a terrified look on her face. She looked like she was about to argue but got cut off by Sam

"Don't, just drive to the top of the street and wait for us" she ordered "mike if any zombies go for you then shot them, don't hesitate" she said to Mike. He nodded; Vega started the car and looked at me. She nodded and drove off.

So wait our only way out of here just drove off. Well now I think there's a fault in this plan.

"Sam what are you doing" asked Maddie, she must be on the same page as me.

"Getting us out of here" She answered.

Sam turned back to look at the zombies, they were advancing slowly. The smell of death was in the air.

Loud moans came from the zombies; they seemed to be pushing each other. I guess they all wanted a snack.

"Yeah, telling our only way out of here to drive of, that's a great way to help us live" Maddie said sarcastically.

"If we make any sudden movements it will make the runners break out" she said.

So that's why they were so still.

"Runner's" I questioned.

"There are some zombies who have the ability to run" she answered quickly, not taking her eyes of the zombies.

"But the car, it drove off wouldn't that be a sudden movement" I asked.

"Right now all they want is food, Maddie's the closest food there is. The car leaving didn't affect them because they want the nearest food" She said matter-of-factly. I saw Maddie close her eyes and shake her head. Sam didn't seem to notice this; she was too busy looking at the Zombies.

"Then what are you waiting for" I asked, anger seeping into my voice. I wanted to get out of here.

"Oh nothing, I'm just standing here for the fun of it" She said sarcastically.

"She's waiting for the right time to move" answered Maddie. She had stopped shaking and breathing hard. She must have a lot of trust in Sam, because right now our lives depended on her.

"Okay, when I count to 3, Maddie I want you to give me your riffle and then you and Jade have to run" she said quickly.

"And what will you be doing" I asked.

"I will be shooting the runners that go for Maddie, there should only be 2 or 3" she answered. I nodded. So she was going to shot the runners then catch up with us, Vega will be waiting for us at the top of the street, we get into the car and drive away.

Sounds easy enough.

But things that sound easy are mostly the hardest things to do.

"One . . . Two . . . THREE" Sam shouted. Maddie handed Sam the gun quickly and we started to run up the street. The street was littered with kid's toys and bikes. Some people must have been having a good day before this happened.

I was running faster than I thought possible. I turned my head to look back at the zombies.

I was surprised to see 6 zombies running at us.

Very quickly I should add. I turned back and started to run faster. Maddie was at my side. She looked over at me, her blonde hair flying back as she ran.

BANG

BANG

I heard two gun shots, and then I heard two bodies fall to the ground.

BANG

BANG

I heard the same thing again.

I turned back to see Sam running behind us reloading the gun. There were two runners on her tail. She looked like she was struggling, the big group of Zombies were far behind us, they looked like they were attempting to speed walk, and it would have been funny if I wasn't running for my life. It looked like we were going to be fine as long as Sam got those last two runners.

I turned to look in front of me when I was knocked onto my back.

Dear God that hurt.

I looked up to see a Zombie Standing over me. Black blood dripping from its mouth.

Damm it must have been coming right at me, I should have been looking.

"Jade" I heard Maddie scream.

I kicked my foot up at the Zombie knocking it to the ground.

I quickly got up from the ground and started to run, but more slowly. My back hurt like hell.

Maddie was running in front of me, as we were passing houses some Zombies came out. That must have been were that other one came from.

BANG

Another gunshot.

I heard the fall of a body.

I looked behind me; there was just one runner now. The others we lying on the ground with a bullet through their head.

Damm Sam has a good aim.

I looked at Sam, who was pretty far behind us. She was running backwards trying to get a clear shot at the Zombie. Of Course she didn't see the little pink bike that was right behind her.

"Sam, watch out" I screamed at her, but I was too late. She fell right over the bike; the gun went off missing the target. She fell onto her back just like I had, tangled up in the bike. The gun fell from her hand landing away from her, just out of arms reach.

The runner was about to get her.

It looked like Sam was trying to get up, but something was holding her back.

I stopped running. I just stared at her.

I looked up the street I could see my car parked just at the end. Maddie had stooped too. She was staring at Sam most likely thinking the same as me.

Should I run on?

I know the answer to that.

I started to run towards Sam, at the same time so was the runner.

I could hear Maddie behind me, but I didn't care. I needed to save Sam. After all this was my fault, and I'm not going to let her die because of something I did.

Plus I kind of owe her.

The Zombie was a few seconds from getting Sam, so I willed myself to go faster.

The Zombie was just about to get Sam when I jumped on it, taking it down to the ground.

Well now that hurt like hell, I really need to think these plans through.

I pushed the Zombie away from me. I gave it a punch in the face for good measure, why didn't I get the memo that it hurt likes he'll when you punch someone.

I got off the ground and went over to Sam. She was staring at me like I had gone crazy, which could have happened.

I tried to pull her up but something was keeping her down. I found the problem; her hoddie was caught in the bikes chain. I quickly tugged it out as I heard the groan from the Zombie.

"Well now that's going to leave a bruise" Sam said smirking at me. I didn't know if she was talking about me or herself but I gave a grin anyway.

"Are you okay" asked Maddie when she caught up with us.

"Yeah, let's go" Said Sam, she started to limp towards the gun, but stopped when she heard the groan from the Zombie.

I turned around to see the Zombie, just standing there starting at Maddie.

No one moved at all.

The Zombie had black blood all over its self, black blood ran from some wounds on its body. Red blood ran from its mouth. It stood tall, towering over us. It was just waiting for an opportunity. It took a small step towards Maddie.

"Oh hell no" Said Sam. She jumped in front of Maddie, as she did this her eyes turned pitch black. The Zombie growled when it saw this, well I think that's why it growled.

I wonder if my eyes are black.

"Come get a piece ugly" said Sam as she spread her arm out.

The Zombie was about to move, but Sam reacted first. She kicked it in the stomach, the punched it in the face. The Zombie fell to the ground.

Sam's strong from a 14 year old.

I saw Maddie get her gun from the corner of my eye. Meanwhile Sam was kicking the Zombie in the stomach violently.

"Here" Said Maddie as she handed Sam the gun.

Sam point the gun at the Zombies head, she gave an evil smirk before pulling the trigger. Black blood splattered on Sam as the Zombie fell to the ground.

Sam turned around, her eyes where still black. She looked over at me and gave me a smile. She looked at Maddie, who was staring at her with a scared look. Sam seemed to recognise this, as she sighed and bowed her head.

I don't think Maddie's got used to seeing Sam like this yet.

I heard a loud moan from behind Sam. Behind her stood the group of Zombies. They must have caught up with us while we were dealing with the runner.

"Go" shouted Sam as she started to run, gun in hand. I quickly followed. Maddie seemed to be the last to react.

I ran beside Sam, I was doing a lot of running today, thank God I wore flats. We had be running, (more like sprinting) for about ten seconds before we heard a scream come from behind us.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she looked behind her.

Maddie was laying on the ground, four Zombies right behind her.

Damm she must have fallen over and we didn't notice because we were in front.

A lot of us are falling today.

I was about to run back to get her when Sam put her arm on my shoulder. She shook her head.

What was she going to leave Maddie?

"Jade, run on. I'll get Maddie just get out of here" Sam ordered.

"What no way, and leave you to get killed" I argued.

"You don't have a choice Jade" Sam snapped back. "I can get her, I just don't need you in danger too".

"Sam you don't have to do everything by yourself" I said.

"Just go Jade" She shouted at me. She handed the gun to me and ran down to maddie.

The four zombies had just reached Maddie when Sam got there. I couldn't see what was happing because two of the Zombies blocked my view. I was tempted to try and shot the Zombies but knowing me I'd most likely shot Sam or Maddie.

All I could see was a circle of Zombies.

I heard a loud scream come from within the circle.

I just stared, why am I not running.

I should help them.

Just as I was about to run towards them, the two Zombies that were blocking my view where kicked back to the ground, by Sam. Sam had Maddie at her side. She gave a kick backwards knocking the other two Zombies to the ground. Sam then dragged Maddie away from the Zombies, Maddie was limping. She looked like she was in unbearable pain.

Sam and Maddie seemed to be walking really slowly, Sam was supporting Maddie. Maddie just looked like she was trying not to scream.

One of the Zombies that Sam had kicked started to get up unnoticed by Sam and Maddie.

I raised the gun up to my eye and aimed. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

BANG.

The gun shot, giving a shrill sound. I let out the breath that I was holding.

I saw the Zombie I had attempted to kill on the ground. A bullet hole through its arm, black blood sepping from the wound . . . well it was close enough to its head.

I looked to See Maddie and Sam quicken their pace as they saw the Zombies get up. I ran towards them, jumping over some of the toys on the ground.

"Are you okay" I asked quickly when I reached them.

"Yeah, but Maddie hurt her leg. We need to get her to the car then everything will be okay" Sam Said quickly as I took Maddie's arm and draped it over my shoulder.

"It's okay were not that far away from the car. We just need to walk faster than them" I said gesturing at the Zombies.

"Yeah we just need to move a little faster" Said Sam as she tried to walk faster but Maddie gave a whimper.

"Sam" Maddie said in as pained voice.

"Sorry did I hurt you" Said Sam her voice laced with worry.

"No, Sam just leave me" Said Maddie in a small voice. She wanted us to leave her.

No, she wanted to save her best friend.

I looked at Sam with a worried expression, but Sam just looked straight ahead as if she hadn't said anything.

"Sam did you even hear me" Maddie said a bit louder.

"I refuse to think that you just said that" Sam said in a harsh tone, still not making eye contact.

I just watch the friends, one wanted to save the other by sacrificing herself and the other wouldn't listen.

God it must have been hard for Sam. Right now she has a choice.

Help her friend and most likely die, or leave her friend behind and save herself.

I don't know what I would choose.

Then it hit me.

"I could run on. Leave you two behind" I said thinking out loud.

I know this sounds bad but they need to hear this.

Sam sighed and Maddie gasped.

"But I'm not, I'm here helping you. Not because I like you because it's the right thing to do. If Sam had wanted to run on I would have stayed and helped Maddie. Why? Because I know that both of you would do the same. Plus I owe you; you saved my friends and myself. You did that without even knowing who we were. Now Maddie do really think that Sam would leave you, you're her best friend" I finished a bit out of breath.

Whoa were did that come from.

Yeah I'm not that cold hearted.

Sam smirked a little, Maddie just bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to be the cause of my friends' death" Maddie said trying to back herself up.

"Well you're not, look were nearly here. Not a Zombie in sight. Well unless you look behind us" I said trying to give a little hope to everyone.

"Yeah, come on Maddie just try to walk a little faster" ushered Sam trying to get Maddie to walk faster, but Maddie was still limping slowly.

"We could just lift her" I offered.

"Yeah, good idea. Okay Jade get here legs" Sam said letting go of Maddie and grabbing her arms. "this may hurt a bit" Sam warned Maddie.

I let go of Maddie and reached down and grabbed her legs, lifting her of the ground.

Maddie let out a scream as I lifted her. I handed her the gun which she took in one arm.

"You okay" I asked, stupid question of course she wasn't okay. I only noticed now the cut Maddie had on her leg. It looked pretty nasty, blood ran down her leg.

"Yeah just go" she ordered, you could hear the pain in her voice.

I looked up at Sam who nodded her head.

I walked as fast as I could.

We were nearly there. I could see Vega siting in the front seat. I could see Mike looking around him, most likely trying to see if he could see any Zombies.

I looked around, there didn't seem to be any, they must all be behind us. I fought the urge to look behind, I knew that if I did I would see something I didn't want to and get freaked.

I focused back to the car which we were getting closer to every second. I saw Cat turn and look at us. She just stared at us for a while before she saw Maddie. I could see her telling the others; soon they were all looking at us.

Mike got out of the car quickly and opened the door into the back seat.

We finally got there, Sam and Mike quickly got Maddie into the back seat, but since her leg was hurt it took up the only two seats left.

There was no room for me and Sam.

Vega was going to get out but was stopped by Mike.

Vega once again gave me a scarred look, Cat just looked confused.

"Tori drive" Ordered Sam

"But what about you and Jade" she argued.

"Oh I got that covered" Sam said looking over her shoulder. I looked in the direction and saw a motorbike lying on the ground.

"No way" Said mike after her got into the car.

"You can drive a motorbike right" Sam asked me.

"I can try" I answered.

"Good enough for me" She said dragging me over to the bike. "Just go we'll follow you" She shouted over her shoulder.

We jogged up to the bike. The keys were in it that made things a lot easier.

"Did you know that the keys were in it" I asked Sam

"Nope, just pure luck" Said Sam, she lifted the bike of the ground and turned the keys. The engine roared to life. I hopped on feeling a little unsteady. It was the first time I had ever done this. Sam hopped on after me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You haven't explained anything to me yet" I said, only remembering now that Sam had promised to explain everything.

"Oh yeah." Sam said "I'll tell you after we get to the house" she finished.

I nodded my head, I was about to hit the gas but she started to speak once more.

"It's a freaking awesomely weird story though" She said laughing a bit.

I took that as go, I pushed down on the gas paddle and we drove after the car.

I can't wait for Sam to explain everything that she knows.

All I know is that it's been a very eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey . . . yeah I haven't posted in a long time. So I made this extra long.<strong>

**I hope you like it. **

**Rewiew, cause it makes my day. :P**


	8. like that

**I do not own victorious . . . I don't know were you hard that from.**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

As I drove, following the car I couldn't help but think about what Sam was going to tell us. What if she tells me that I'm really one of the Zombies and that I'm slowly dying and I'm going to turn into one of them, but if that was it that would mean Sam would be dying too. Maybe that's why she hates the Zombies so much or maybe it's because they're Zombies.

Ugh I just want to know if I'm going to live or not.

The car turned up a street filled with houses, Zombies just walked around like it was normal, looking for food. As soon as they heard us they started to move towards us, which freaked me out so I just went faster. I heard Sam chuckle when I did this.

I saw the car turn up a street that I have never saw before. As we drove past I saw that all the houses were boarded up it looked like no one had lived there for a while. As we drove up the street I saw a house at the end. It was a bit bigger than the others and it looked the new. It was just a simple house with a garage.

The car pulled into the drive way, so I followed. As soon as the car had stooped Mike jumped out and opened the garage door. Vega drove the car in it, Mike waved at me to follow so I obeyed.

As soon as I got into the garage Sam jumped of the bike quickly. I stopped the bike, got off and lent it up against the wall. I watched as Sam basically jumped on Mike hugging him. I saw Mike's face light up when she did this; he looked so happy and relieved. Sam broke the hug quickly and opened the car door to talk to Maddie.

I was just thinking about how good of friends Maddie, Sam and Mike were. They were willing to die for each other. I wish I had a friend like that. My train of thought was interrupted by someone throwing their arms around me. I turned around to see Cat hugging me; I hugged her back happy to have someone happy for me not being dead.

"I thought you were dead, I was so worried" Cat said in a small voice.

"You were worried about me" I asked looking over her shoulder to see Vega get out of the car and walk towards us with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but not as worried as Tori was, she was nearly crying" said Cat innocently. I smirked and looked over to Vega who stood in front of us with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, in complete shock.

Cat let go of me turned to look in the direction I was looking in.

"Woops" she said after seeing Vega stand there looking at us. I was about to say something but I was stopped by Vega running up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I gave a smile and hugged back. Cat smiled at us and gave an aww.

"So I heard you were worried about me" I said once Vega let go of me.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" she replied.

"Why. ." I was about to question her about it but Sam cut me off.

"A little help here" I turned around to see Mike and Sam carrying Maddie, they were standing at the door waiting for one of us to open it.

"oh yeah" I mutter walking over to the door and turned the door knob finding that it was open. Which I shouldn't be surprised because they were heading here so they most likely knew that it would be open. I walked in through first; there was a hallway which lead to the living room. The walls were an off white. There was a door that lead to the kitchen to the left, and to my right there were stairs.

Where the bedrooms must be.

Directly in front of me there was a door. I have no idea where it leads, but it's got and eerie sense to it.

Besides the creepy door the house gave a comfortable feel.

The living room had two single seats and a sofa. It also had a good sized TV. I wonder if it works.

Sam and Mike sat Maddie down on the sofa. Mike grabbed a cushion and lifted Maddie's hurt leg and rested it on the cushion. I could see Maddie wince when Mike did this but she said nothing.

"Mike, go look for a first aid kit in the kitchen" Sam said, looking at Maddie's leg. It looked like it had stopped bleeding, but it also looked pretty deep.

"You just had to go and get hurt didn't you; you just wanted to get me worried" Sam said jokingly to Maddie.

"I guess I couldn't help myself" Maddie said, smirking at Sam. Sam just shook her head and laughed.

Vega and Cat came into the room, both of them were looking around the house.

"This house is actually pretty nice" Said Vega. Cat nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be this nice when my uncle told me about it" agreed Sam.

Her uncle?

How did he know about the house?

How did he know that they would need to know about the house?

Mike cut of my train of thought as he walked towards us with a first aid kit in hand.

"Found it" he said waving the kit in the air. He handed it to Sam, she opened it and took out a packet of wipes. To clean the wound I'm guessing.

"This is going to sting a bit" Sam said opening the wipes. She took out one and started to clean Maddie's leg.

"holy chiz. . . a bit, this is going to sting a bit. It stings a lot" whimpered Maddie.

"I'm almost done" muttered Sam. "Done" she says a second later. Sam quickly but on the bandages, and was done with Maddie's leg.

"See painless" Said Sam, smiling at Maddie.

"Painful" replied Maddie.

"Oh stop being a wimp" said Sam, punching Maddie on the arm.

"Ahh, dude really" asked Maddie holding her arm in pain. Sam rolled her eyes and sat down beside her. Mike just shook his head and smiled. He sat down beside Sam, while Vega and Cat sat down on the other two seats.

I guess I'll just stand then.

"I think you have something to tell us" said Vega from behind me.

God I had forgot about that.

How did I forget about that?

Sam seemed confused for a bit but then it dawned on her what Vega was talking about.

"I guess I do" said Sam. "okay what do you want to know" asked Sam, sitting up straight on the sofa.

"Zombies" was all Cat said, Sam understood what she wanted to know so she started to explain.

"Well that one I don't know much about, I think it was on the news, but my uncle told me that they had apparently found the cure for cancer. They had, a couple of minutes after that man was given the "cure" the cancer had gone completely. There was just one problem; he got a fever soon after the cancer had gone. The Man had died from that fever, but woke from the dead" Sam explained

" I think we all know what happened after that. He bite a doctor, the doctor died of the same fever then woke up gain. That's how it spreads, you get bit, you die, then Zombie" Sam said raising her eyebrows. She bit her lip and looked at me, I caught her gaze. She broke the gaze quickly and looked at the ground.

"Well that was what is supposed to happen, but it didn't happen to me or to Jade. As you know, well hopefully, me and Jade were bit." I heard someone take a deep breath from behind me. I turned around to see Vega looking at the wall with her fist clenched.

What's wrong with her?

I just stared at her while Sam started to talk again.

"But we are obviously not" Continued Sam. "Well mostly" she added.

I turned my head quickly towards Sam to see if she was joking.

Mostly, what does mostly mean?

Okay I know that the whole eyes going black thing was weird, but I'm part Zombie now… that's just great.

"m. .mostly" stuttered Vega.

"Well we our eyes go black whenever we are near them. Just like humans they won't attack their own kind, which is why they don't attack us when they see us, but also like humans they will if they feel threatened or annoyed. For example when we protected Maddie the Zombie got angry and attacked us" Sam explained. Well I guess that kind of makes sense.

"Wait, how come when we got bit we didn't just die" I asked. I walked over to were Vega was sitting and sat on the arm rest of her chair.

So I'm part Zombie, well I guess that isn't so bad . . . who am I kidding its freaking horrible.

"Well my uncle said it was because we have a very rare blood type. Apparently when the Zombie bit us, the venom that is in its mouth and now courses through our veins, which is how a person gets turned into one, it almost killed us. We were just about dead when it stopped. Our heart started to beat again, we woke up, then... zombie characteristics" Sam finished shrugging her shoulders.

"And this was because of our blood type" I asked, confusedly.

"Well that's what my uncle said" Sam answered getting up and walking over to the door I saw earlier, the one that I thought was creepy.

"I wonder what's behind this door" asked Sam, to no one in particular.

Cat and Vega were silent, probably going over what Sam had just said in their head. Maddie and Mike were also quiet, they already knew about this I think they just don't feel like talking at this point.

"who's your uncle you keep talking about" I asked Sam, walking over to her.

"He was a scientist, a really good one at that" she answered. She tried to open the door but it was locked "Damm"

"And he found all of that information out" I asked, curious to know more.

"yeah, told you he was good" she said, she got down on her knees, she was eye level with the key hole. She pulled a paper clip from her pocket, great she was going to try and open it.

She started to mess around with the lock using the paper clip.

"And where is he now" I asked, he could really help us.

Sam stopped messing with the lock for a minute, sighed and continued to try and open the door.

"He's dead" she said quietly.

My eyes widen.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said, looking at the ground.

Well now don't I feel stupid.

"Don't be, it's not like it's your fault" she said coldly.

I heard a click come from the door.

"We're in" she said opening the door.

I looked over to her.

"How did he die" I said. I was waiting for her to answer but I realised she was staring into the room.

I turned my head slowly towards the room.

There in the middle of the room.

Hanging from a ceiling fan.

Was a man, a rope tightly around his neck.

". . like that" Sam said quietly from beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . yeah. <strong>

**I hope that cleared things up on what happened**.

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**yeah I haven't did another chapter for this in a while. . . but i'm doing it now. **


	9. Trust me

**No I don't own Victorious **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

". . like that" Sam said quietly from beside me.

I stared at the man before us, or the corpse for that matter.

I wanted to look away but I just couldn't.

I've never seen a dead body up close, well expect for the zombies but I don't think they count.

Sam's uncle killed himself?

I managed to take my gaze away from the corpse and looked at Sam, she stood there her eye unmoving from what was in front. She had a shocked expression on her face, which is understandable, I'm pretty sure I look like that now, but it's worse for her, her uncle ended up like that.

"Sam?" I asked quietly, she seemed to snap out of her gaze, she looked at me weirdly.

"sorry, I had a flashback, never had one of those before" she explained slowly, I was about to ask her what it was about when I heard a scream behind me.

We both turned around quickly just in time to see Cat faint and fall to the ground.

"Great, a fainter" complained Sam from beside me, I raced towards Cat, ignoring what Sam had said. I knelt down beside her and gently shook her.

"Cat, Cat, wake up" I said in a quiet voice trying to help her regain consciousness. Great Cat faints at the sight of a dead body, feel like she's going to have to get used to seeing them.

"oh my god" I heard Tori say from wherever she was, clearly she saw the body. I felt her kneel down beside me to look at Cat, although she kept looking over her shoulder to see the corpse.

"Sam" I heard Maddie say, looking for an answer to why there was a dead body in front of her. I looked up at Sam who had her back to me and was looking at the man in front of her. She peeled her eyes away and turned around to face us.

"it looks like the previous owner of this house killed himself" said Sam, but she seemed uncertain.

How could she be uncertain this man was hanging from a rope?

"Looks like, it seems pretty obvious" commented Mike, mostly likely saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Sam, what's wrong" asked Maddie

"Nothing, it's just, he looks familiar" Sam said turning around to look at the man again. "I just don't know where from"

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Maddie sympathetically.

"We need to move the body" said Sam, seemingly ignoring what Maddie had said.

"What" asked Tori

"Deco smells" I said quietly.

"You're quite right" Said Sam walking away from us and into the kitchen.

"Deco?" asked Tori looking at me questionably.

"Decomposition, you know, when something decays" I said, trying to answer Vega question.

"oh, right. Wait then why doesn't he smell" Tori asked.

I looked over to the man, he looked about 30 and had dark brown hair, he was wearing a white shirt and old faded jeans. He was about average height and weight from what I could tell, but from what I could see he didn't look to be dead long.

"That's probably because he's only been dead for while" I said, although I was unsure because I really wasn't certain about anything.

"For about a day or so" said Sam as she entered from the kitchen carry Mike's knife.

"How do you know" asked Mike raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing, because the infection was only said to get here about 2 days ago, right" said Sam shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, if the infection got here 2 days ago, how comes Jade, Cat and I are only finding out about it now" Tori asked looking confused. Which is reasonable because now I'm really confused. If it was here 2 days ago why didn't we hear about it.

"I don't know, you should have, did you not leave your house for 2 days" Sam said once again shrugging her shoulders.

When she finished that sentence Tori looked at me, with a sheepish look. We hadn't actually left Tori's house in 3 days. We were having a slumber party, kinda, and we never left. All we did was watch movies in her house.

"I guess we didn't" answered Tori looking up at Sam. Sam frowned but didn't question. Tori quickly looked back to Cat, who was still lying on the floor.

"Maddie, will you give me a hand lifting Cat" Tori asked Maddie, who was still standing next to Mike looking from the man's body and back to Sam, or more importantly the knife in her hand.

"Sure" she said walking over to us.

"okay, you get here feet and I'll . . . ." at that I cut her off.

"You'll do nothing" I said looking at her, she seemed confused at that. "I'm a lot stronger than you, you'll end up hurting yourself or something" I explained. She seemed hurt at that, but come on that girl's only skin and bones.

"What I'm stronger than maddie at least" she said, at that everyone in the room looked at her. Sam looked at her like she was about to start laughing, Mike looked confused and Maddie just smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, you get her legs I got her arms" I said to Maddie, ignoring Vega's glare. Maddie did as I asked and we lifted Cat from the ground and brought her over to the sofa.

"Sam what are you doing with my knife" asked Mike from behind us. Maddie and I gently sat Cat down on the sofa and we both turned around to watch Sam walk into the room with the man in it.

"Cutting him down" she said as if it was obvious.

"Sam, what's the point, there's nowhere to put him" said Maddie, shaking her head at Sam.

"We're going to have to dump him outside" Said Sam as she turned towards the body and started to cut the rope.

"Like hell you're going out there again" said Mike angrily.

"I have to put this body somewhere, I'll just dump it in an ally" Sam said calmly. With that she cut the rope and the man fell to the ground with a thud.

"No . . ." Maddie started, but I interrupted her.

"I'll go with you" I offered. At that, Sam smirked at me.

"Sure" she said.

"Not a chance" argued Tori from her position next to Mike, who had his head in his hands.

"Jade there's no way you're going out there again, it's much too dangerous," she continued.

"It's a lot less dangerous for Sam and I than it is for one of you" I argued back, why was she acting like this. This idea was not as dangerous as what had happened not an hour ago.

"Okay, so that's that. Jade and I will be dumping the body" said Sam, grabbing the man's legs and starting to drag it out the door.

"What no…" Tori started but was cut off by Mike.

"Don't, she always get her way" he said shaking his head, at this Sam grinned while I went over to her and helped her drag the body.

We dragged it out to the garage while Tori stayed inside with Cat, clearly angry at not getting her way. Although her way was, a lot safer for me, but it was a lot less exciting. Mike and Maddie followed us out to the car and helped lift the body into the back of my car. Before we set the body down Maddie put, what looked like a bed sheet on the seat, I have no idea where she got that. Maybe there was a closet.

After we got the body in, I jumped into the driver's seat of the car. Sam stayed outside talking to Maddie and Mike. They were both nodding at something Sam had said, although Maddie looked slightly worried. Sam must have said something because Maddie slightly smiled and turned around and walked back into the house. Mike looked at Sam and handed her the bat, nodded and turned back into the house as well.

Wait, both of them are in the house alone, with Tori and Cat. Maybe I should stay, in case something bad happens. What if they want to kill us. . . . .

Okay I'm getting out of this car now.

I was about to open the door when Sam got in beside me, she looked over at me and saw my hand on the door handle and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, if we wanted to kill you, you would already be dead" she in a monotone.

It's like she can read my mind, that's creepy. . . . and kind of awesome.

"look, Maddie and Mike will protect them two with their life, okay" she said looking at me.

I guess didn't really have a choice.

"okay" I said as I started up the car and backed out of the garage.

* * *

><p>The car journey was uneventful. We didn't talk much, just Sam directing me to the alley. Which was about ten minutes down the street. the place was empty there wasn't a Zombie in sight, well we did see some as we drove but they didn't seem to follow us. We didn't see any people about, probably doing the smart thing and hiding I suppose.<p>

The ally was dark and damp. We were between a small building and what looked like an empty space were there was once a shop of some sort, but it looked like it had been empty for a while.

We lifted the body out of the car with the sheet wrapped around it. He was somewhat heavy but we managed, Sam seemed to manage even though she had a bat in her hand. We brought him to the end of the ally. We set him down and turned to go back to the car.

I just dumped a body, I feel like a criminal.

"You uncle killed himself" I asked, I had been wanting to ask for a while but this seemed like the only time I would ever get her alone.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Why" I asked, it didn't make sense.

"Well it's an easy way out right" she said shrugging her shoulder and keeping her eyes on the car.

"but you said he was a great scientist, he could have found a cure" I said, unintentionally raising my voice a bit.

She seemed to think this over for a bit before she said " I guess he couldn't live with" very qituely fading out at the end.

"With" I urged her to go on.

She looked at me quickly with a frown on her face, she turned her gaze away from me and coughed.

"With having to deal with the Zombies, as I said, easy way out" she tried to explain, she had an unreadable expression. Maybe she was embarrassed that her uncle was such a coward, I feel like she looked up to him a lot.

"He was a great man" she said slowly, I nodded believing her.

"Too great" she whispered. At that I turned to look at her, what did she mean too great.

"Sam you're not making any sense" I said, getting slightly angry. she was holding back, and I want to know what she's hiding. "Can't you just tell me what you know?" I asked.

"I can't" she replied harshly.

"Why not" I said coldly, my voice rising again. This girl was impossible. She stopped walking at this point. She turned to me, and glared.

"Because sometimes the truth isn't good, sometimes the truth just gets you into more trouble" she said angrily. She then walked quickly to the car, I was right on her tail.

"Sam how do you expect us to trust you, if you don't tell us valuable information" I shouted at her, my anger getting the better of me.

"the same way Maddie and Mike do" she answered. So she hasn't told them anything either. She reached the car and was going to walk towards the passenger's seat when I grabbed her arm and slammed her against the car, the bat she was holding fell out of her hand. She seemed shocked at my actions but I didn't care I wanted answers.

"They don't know either" I growled at her.

She grabbed my shoulders and used her strength to push my off her, I stumbled back, but as soon as I realised what happened, I was slammed into the car and she was holding me tightly against the it. I'm pretty sure I just got another bruise. She looked pissed at me.

"They know what I want them to know, they know enough to keep them alive" she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice but not succeeding.

"When we get back, Tori, Cat and I are leaving" I shouted at her, trying to get her to release her grip on me.

"What" she said, confused at what I wanted. She loosened her grip the tiniest bit, but I managed to get out of her hold, and put us back to the original position. Me pushing her up against the car. It took me all my self-control not to punch her in the face.

"Do you really think we'd want to stay with you after what you just said" I spat at her.

"Do you really think you'll be able to survive without us" she spat back. She gave me a push that made me step back a bit and lose my grip on her. She moved forward towards me, in return I just moved back more.

"Well at least if we left we would be with people we trusted and who trusted us" I shouted at her.

"you are going to have to learn to trust us Jade" she said, looking tried at the thought.

"Look, jade I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and your friends are safe. I just can't tell you the full story, I don't even know it myself. I will explain it to you some day, but todays not that day, and tomorrow doesn't look good either" she said sincerely.

"How do I know you're not lying" I asked, still not completely trusting her. As soon as I had finished she looked behind me and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown up against the wall by Sam.

Chick's crazy.

I looked at where she was standing to see she had moved and was now . . . behind a zombie.

We must have attracted it by the shouting, which was mostly me. I didn't notice it.

Then I saw Sam put her hand on the zombies head and before I could even register what had happened she snapped it's neck, with a sickening crack.

"oh I don't know, may because I have done nothing but save your ass" she said answering my previous question.

I guess that's proof enough.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**I haven't posted in a while, a really long one. **

**Any suggestions, or things you want to see . . . or read, just review and give them. **


	10. The click of the Gun

**This would be me, not owning Victorious**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

The drive back to the safe house was a quiet one. We didn't talk much, I was still confused by Sam but I guess she proved her loyalty.

You know by saving my life . . . again.

We pulled into the garage connected to the house. I jumped out of the car quickly, not wanting to spend any more time with Sam, because I don't think she's too happy with me right now.

I walked into the house and went straight towards the lounge were I guessed everyone would be. I was right when I walked in I saw Tori, Cat and Maddie sitting on the couch looking worried. Well at least Cat was awake now.

They didn't seem to notice me, but when I cleared my throat they sprang into action, before I knew it I was being hugged by Cat and Tori. Maddie had got of the sofa and was looking behind me with wide eyes.

"Where is Sam" she asked in a strained voice.

"Clam down, I'm here" I heard Sam say from behind me. Maddie ran towards her and gave her a hug. Cat and Tori finally let go of me and stood next to the sofa.

"Wait where's Mike" asked Sam. Maddie sighed and smiled a bit.

"You know how he gets when you're away, he's in the kitchen washing our hoddies" Maddie answered. That's when I realised that she wasn't wearing her blood covered hoddie but instead a black top with a smiley face on it.

"Well that is the only thing he's good for I guess" Sam joked and walked into the kitchen where she guessed Mike would be. Maddie looked at me and gave me a small smile before following Sam into the kitchen.

"So" I turned to Cat and Vega "that's was eventful" I said. They smiled at me and laughed.

"I thought Sam was going to kill you" Said Tori with a smile on her face.

"So did I" I said truthfully.

"I like them" Cat said with a smile on her face as she looked towards the kitchen. "They're nice" she added.

"You haven't spent much time with Sam then" I replied shaking my head remembering what had happened not 30 minutes ago between Sam and I.

"They did save our life" Tori tried to reason.

"Yeah I guess so" I said, sitting down on the sofa finally giving my feet a rest.

"So what did you do when we were out" I asked looking up at them.

Tori followed me and sat next to me on the sofa, while Cat opted just to sit on the ground in front of us.

"we searched the house" answered Cat.

"Well Mike did" Tori added. "He wouldn't stop pacing when you two were out, Maddie finally got sick of it and shouted at to do something and I gave him the idea to look around the house"

"So what did he find" I asked wanting to know what the house was like.

"Well he said that it had 4 bedrooms upstairs along with a bathroom. He said that down stairs there was a kitchen, in here, and a study" she explained "oh, and a dining room" she added. I nodded; this house wasn't that bad I guess.

"um he also found a bag in one of the rooms. He said it was the mans. Mike guessed that the man didn't actually live here, he said that he had brought a bag with clothes in it," Tori added.

"Jade, there were guns in the bag as well" said Cat in a timid voice. She looked down at her feet then back up to me.

Why were there guns in the bag?

"Where is the bag" I asked.

"Mike said that it was in the first Bedroom to the right when you get up the stairs," Tori answered.

With that I headed towards the stairs, well were I guessed they were because I haven't really been in the house long. I found the stairs next to the dining room and raced up them. I followed Mikes directions and went into the first room on the right.

I opened the door to see a quite big bedroom. The only things in it though, were a bed and a chest of drawers, cornered in by four blue walls. At the foot of the bed was a blue duffle bag that had been opened, some clothes were on the ground around, clearly the mans. The guns were on the bed, all of them seemed to be loaded. It looked like Mike had truly looked through it. I decided that I wanted to look through it as well, I sat down on the ground next to the bed and dragged the bag onto my lap.

From what I could see inside the bag was just clothes. I reached inside to just to see if there was anything else in it, I moved my hand around the bag and just felt the soft fabric from the clothes. When I moved my hand to the corner of the bag, I felt something that diffidently wasn't clothes. It felt like a book. I lifted it out of the bag to look at it.

It was what looked like a diary, it had a black leather cover and was the size of an A5 page. I opened the book to see a list of what looked like addresses. I tried to see if I knew any of them but I figured that I had never been to any of them. I wonder what the addresses are of.

"Hey guys get up here" I shouted down to the ones down the stairs.

I heard footsteps rush up the stairs. The first person to get to me was Tori followed by Cat and Maddie. Then Mike busted in with a bat in his hands.

"What's with the bat" I asked confused at what I was seeing.

"I thought you were hurt" he explained, putting the bat down to his side with an embarrassed look on his face.

"No, I was calling you guys about this" I said holding up the book. They all looked at me with a confused expression.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Maddie.

"In the bag" I said pointing to the bag on my lap.

"What, I checked the bag already and that wasn't there" said Mike.

"Well that's where I got it" I replied.

"Well there is a chance that I might have been distracted by the guns and missed it" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Maddie shook her head at him and looked at me expectantly.

Oh right she wanted to know what was inside it.

"Um there are just addresses in it," I explained looking down at the book.

"Addresses" asked Tori.

I shrugged my shoulders "yeah" I answered. "Where's Sam" I asked, noticing that she was missing.

"Oh, she said that she had to do something" Mike replied.

"You did tell her about this right" I asked, I thought that Sam would have wanted to see the guns.

"Of course" replied Mike "she'd probably kill me if I didn't," he muttered, but loud enough for Maddie and me to hear, at which she elbowed him in the stomach.

"So there is just a list of addresses in it?" asked Cat looking at the book.

"Yeah it's pretty weird" I answered.

"let me see" said Maddie holding out her hand, I lifted the book and was about to give it to Maddie when something fell out of it. I looked down at the thing that had fallen out and it seemed to be an envelope. I lifted it, turned it around, and saw that it had Sam's name on it.

Why was this man giving Sam a letter?

Did she actually know him?

Mike and Maddie saw Sam's name on the letter, their eyes were wide as they looked at it in my hand. Before I know it Mike's out of the room shouting Sam's name. I looked towards Tori and Cat who looked confused, I raised my eyebrows and Tori just shook her head. Cat laughed, but that's Cat. Maddie was looking between the letter in my hand, the door and the book that was now in her hand. She gave up and just opened the book in her hands, and started to read.

I looked at the letter in my hand, trying to put everything together in my head. Okay so some man that we found dead had a letter for Sam, Sam said he looked familiar but she didn't know who he was.

Okay I have come up with the conclusion that Sam needs to start explaining stuff.

"Um Jade did you read the back page of this" asked Maddie, breaking me out of my trance.

"No, why" I asked.

"Because it says what these addresses are" she replied. "They're safe houses, just like the one we're in" she explained.

Okay why did this man have a list of safe houses?

Before I could ask that aloud, Sam and Mike came into the room. Sam looked at the letter in my hand, I gave it to her getting up out of my position on the ground. She opened it quickly, but taking extra care not to rip it.

She opened the letter and was reading it quickly, her expressions changed from sad to confused to sad again back to confused then to angry. She looked up at us, to see us all looking at her, waiting for her to tell us what was on the letter, or who it was from.

"it's from my uncle" Sam said quietly. She had a frown on her face when she said "it doesn't make any sense"

"what doesn't" asked Mike

"Everything" she answered. "you know what, it's getting late. We should all get something to eat then go to bed. Tomorrow we can plan everything out" She added, she looked at us to see what our answer was.

"Sure" said Mike "um, there's food in the kitchen. It was already stocked before we got here," he explained and with that he left, most likely towards the kitchen.

"what's that" asked Sam, pointing to the book in Maddie's hands.

"a list of safe houses, it was in the man's bag. Your letter was in it," Explained Maddie. Sam frowned and took the book from Maddie.

"well now that's useful" said Sam opening the book and reading through the addresses. "You should all go and get something to eat" she added, not taking her eyes of the book.

I just looked at Tori who shrugged. I guess I'll just go and get something to eat then and with that I left the room heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After I had finished eating, which was a can of soup because that's all that was in the house, canned goods, I headed up to the room that I would be sleeping in. I wasn't sharing a room with anyone, so I got the smallest room. Tori and Cat took the one across from me. Sam and Maddie took the room which had the man's bag in it and Mike took the one across from them.<p>

I was the first one to go to bed, mostly because I was about to pass out with exhaustion and the only other person that was as tried as me was Sam and she was always doing something.

I feel onto the bed, only bothering to take off my shoes, I'll just sleep in what I'm wearing. I was happy with the softness of the bed, i guess this will be my bed from now on. I kinda missed mine though, the 3 nights I spent at Vegas were long and now I'll probably never see my bed again.

Or my family.

I hope they are still alive.

I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm violently shook awake. The light in my room was turned on, so my vision was blurry. I could see the blurry outline of a person standing over me.<p>

I blinked and tried to get my sight back to normal.

Who the hell was waking me at this time, if it's Sam I'm going to kill her.

I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to get them to work properly again. That's when I felt the cold hard metal of a gun at my head.

I looked up at the person, now they were clearer.

In front of my was a unfamiliar man standing next to my bad, with a sickening grin on his face.

My eyes widened in shock.

I heard the click from the gun.

"Crap" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**If you have any suggestions or questions just review. **

**I hope you're liking the story so far. **


	11. You're not getting out alive

**I don't own Victorious **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

"Get up" the Man spat at me.

I quickly obliged, not liking the feeling of a gun pointed at my head.

Who was this man?

I stood in front of him, trying not to let the fear show on my face. He had the gun now pointed at my chest. He grabbed my arm and violently turned me around and pushed me out the door.

"Walk" he ordered. As I did, I could see that all the doors upstairs were opened, the thing that worried me most was the spots of blood leading out of Sam and Maddie's room.

I am guessing there is a gang of them here, enough to hold everyone somewhere while this man got me. I hope everyone's okay.

As I walked, I could feel the gun on my back, which was not a good feeling.

We walked down the stairs the man pushing me down the last few; I was brought to the lounge where I could see everyone. I could see another three men there, standing in front of Maddie, Mike, Cat, Tori and Sam who were all kneeling on the floor. One of the Men had a small pistol, while a rather large man had a Bat and the other one carrying a knife.

"Got the last one" the man said from behind me.

Cat turned around to look at me, tears were streaming down her face, and she looked completely terrified. As she saw me, she gave a sob of relief.

"Bill, Put her with the others" the man with the pistol ordered. I'm guessing he's the leader. The man that I now know as Bill pushed me to the ground next to Tori. Tori shot me a worried glance.

I looked down the line towards Sam who was at the end. I was shocked to see that she had a busted lip that was oozing blood along with a cut on her cheek that was doing the same. Next to her was Maddie, she looked fine, well she looked scared but otherwise fine. Beside Maddie was Mike, he was supporting a black.

Mike and Sam seemed to be the only ones injured.

The Man with the pistol chuckled when he noticed me staring at them.

"Ah, you see your little friends there, well they gave us some trouble" he said as he walked towards Sam, I could see her stiffen as he got closer. "Well" he added as he grabbed the front of her top and pointed the gun under her chin. "They won't be anymore" and with that he pushed Sam backwards.

"Look, we can help you" Sam tried to plead. The men laughed at her.

"And how could a fourteen year old girl help us" the man or leader asked.

"We can be a team, we can help you live" Sam said.

"How about you shut up" Spat the man with the knife.

Sam looked like she was about to argue but Maddie elbowed her in the ribs, giving her a look that said keep quiet. Sam looked at Maddie then at the men with disgust, but she kept quiet.

"yeah listen to the little blond bimbo" chuckled the with the bat. At this I could see Sam look at the man in shock.

"what did you call her" Sam asked in a strained voice. A strained angry voice. This can't be good.

The Man with the Bat walked up to Sam, the other men just stood back watching the scene. He got right in Sam face.

"What did you not hear, was it the little part or was it the blonde bimbo part?" the man asked sarcastically. At this Sam started to laugh.

"You're funny" she said while laughing, the man started to laugh with her. Then all the other men joined in.

I am just so confused right now.

"You're just so funny" finished Sam. Then it happened so fast I almost thought I made it up. Sam threw out her hand and hit the guy in the nose; she quickly punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, hitting him to the ground. The other men were just watching in shock as the man rolled on the ground. They quickly jumped into action, the man called Bill had his gun pointed at Sam, while the man with the knife grabbed Sam and put her arm behind her back. Sam didn't try to struggle as she seemed to realise how much trouble she was in.

I just stared at them with my eyes wide with shock.

What just happened?

I think everyone else was asking the same thing in their head as they all looked at Sam in shock.

"Ah, I think she broke my nose" the man on the floor whined.

"You're lucky I didn't break more than that" Sam spat at him.

"Jim get up" the leader said to the man on the floor. Or Jim.

Jim quickly did as asked and I could see the blood drip from his nose, which looked disfigured.

"You get first hit" the leader said. Jim smiled at this.

"Thanks Tom" thanked Jim.

The man Tom nodded his head at Bill to hold one of Sam's arms, which he did. Tom stood back and Jim walked towards Sam. Maddie was about to get up when Tom pointed his gun at her, and he stopped.

Jim quickly punched Sam across the face. Cat gave a sob as she watched and bowed her head continuing to sob. Tori held her breath beside me, as she looked on. Mike looked like he was going to throw up while Maddie looked at Sam with a guilty look.

Jim punched Sam across the face again but she didn't seem to be showing any pain as she looked him in the eyes. He gave her a couple of punches to her stomach before he looked at the man with the knife.

"Give me your knife Mark," Said Jim as he held his hand out, the man with the knife did as he was told and handed the knife to Jim.

Jim held the knife at Sam throat.

"I should kill you where you stand" he said to her. He lifted the knife up to her jaw, he pushed the knife into her skin. He cut her jaw, the blood seeping out of the wound and down slid her throat.

"Stop" shouted Tori from beside me, she stood up and looked at the men.

"please stop" she begged.

Jim walked towards her with a grin on his face.

"And what do I get in return" he said to Tori raising his eyebrows. Tori stepped back from him, as he was about to take a step forward I shot up and pushed him away from her.

I have no idea why, but the thought of this man anywhere near Tori made me want to kill him. I guess this is what Sam felt like when he said that about Maddie.

"stay away from her" I shouted at him.

He smirked at me. Before I knew it I felt white hot pain on my cheek as the man slapped me across the face.

"okay, that's enough" Said Tom to Jim.

"I'm not finished yet" Jim replied, he lifted his hand to hit me again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tom shouted at Jim. He jumped at his voice and backed away from me.

The men holding Sam let go of her arms and pushed her towards me, she fell in front of my feet. She was on her keens holding her stomach, gasping for air. I knelt down and put my hand on her back, I could feel Tori kneel down beside me.

"are you okay" I asked Sam quietly. She looked towards the men, but they were too busy talking to each other to notice us talking.

"Jade I have an idea" she gasped out.

"What" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Jade, in my room behind the drawers there are three bags. Okay I want you to go and get them and put them in the car" she whispered to me.

"How do you want me to do that, there's no way I'm getting past them" I said, referring to the men.

"I know, okay I'm going to tell them about the book with the safe houses, you are going to go up to my room and get it" she was about to go on but I interrupted her.

"But we need that" I argued

"Trust me, do you want to live" she said. I guess I had no choice.

"When you get up to my room you have 1 minute to get down the stairs, after that I'm going to make a distraction and you put the bags into the car. When you get back with the book, I'll give you the signal and I'll attack the men while you get everyone to the car" she finished. That was a good plan, but how did she expect to take on four men, two of which have guns.

"But" I tried to argue.

"But nothing, if you're in the car and I'm not there in 2 minutes leave" she ordered.

"okay" I said, giving in. I know that I'm probably not going to do what she says, but she doesn't need to know that.

She turned around and looked over at the men.

"We have something you might want" Sam said loudly towards the men. They turned around and looked at her, Jim was still holding his nose in pain, which made Sam smirk.

"And what would that be" Tom asked.

"A list of safe houses" Sam replied. Tom tilts his head to the side, I think he was trying to see if she was lying or not. He turned around and started talking to the men again, ignoring what Sam had said.

"There's guns" I said, hoping that it would persuade them. "About 7 guns, fully loaded, they would be pretty helpful. We'll give them to you if you let us go" I tried to bargain, even though I had a feeling it wouldn't work, and we still had Sam's plan.

They seemed interested in the guns though; maybe there would be no need for Sam's plan.

"Okay" said Tom "you give us the gun's and that little list of yours and we'll let you go, no harm no foul" he said smiling at us.

"Okay" I replied, I stood up slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. "let me go get them for you" I offered.

"Do you think we're stupid" Spat Jim.

"Let her go" said Tom. Jim looked at him with a shocked expression.

"she's going to use them against us boss" he argued. Tom smirked.

"No she's not, she's going to put the gun in a bag or a pillow case or something. She's going to bring the seven guns to us, if there is one missing or if she's comes holding one we will kill them" he said pointing towards the ones on the ground. "starting with her" he said pointing at Tori.

"there will be no need for that" I tired.

"there better not be, because I need these bullets" he said looking down at his gun in his hand. I nodded.

"okay, you have 2 minutes, go now" he finished, when he finished I raced out of the room and headed towards Sam and Maddie's.

Okay so I had 1 minute to get everything and get down stairs, and I have 1 minute after that to get back to the lounge before they kill Tori.

Great.

I raced up to their room, when I was inside I saw the book with the list in it on the floor. It looked like it had fallen of the bed when Sam and Maddie were dragged out of it. I looked around the room and found the drawers in the right hand corner. I walked up to the drawers and sure enough behind it where three bags, two blue and one red. I grabbed them and set them on the bed. I grabbed the book of the ground and stuck it in the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing. At the foot of the bed was the bag that belonged to the man we had found, next to the bag was the 7 guns. I emptied the clothes out of the bag and stuffed in the guns.

I grabbed the three bags that Sam ordered me to get, I was about to sip up the bag with the guns in it.

I wonder . . . .

* * *

><p>I had reached the bottom of the stairs now, and I think a minute had passed so Sam would be starting the distraction now. I set the bag with the guns down next to the stairs, I'll get it when I put the other bags in the car.<p>

I could hear Sam now from the lounge. She was shouting at the men, asking why they were here. Mike had joined in now to. I took this as my chance and ran towards the garage were the car was. I was still going along with Sam plan. Even though the man Tom had said that he would let us go, I was just doing this to be safe.

I quietly opened the car door and stuffed the three bags into the car. Closing the door just as quietly. I quickly snuck back into the house and tip toed back to the stairs. I lifted the bag filled with guns of the ground. Okay two minutes was almost up.

I walked into the lounge; the shouting had gone down now. As I entered the room all eyes were on me. Sam and Mike were still on the ground but I think they had earned themselves a couple more bruises.

"Okay, here's the guns" I said holding out the bag.

"Slide it over to me" Tom ordered.

I did as I was told and slid the bag over the hardwood floor.

"okay now that book of yours" he said, holding out his hand. I took the book out of my back pocket and slowly handed it over to the man.

"okay, I did what you asked. Let us go now" I said, looking over at the group on the floor. They were all looking at me to see what would happen next, I think they are all hoping for this to have a happy ending.

Tom chuckled.

"oh, none of you are getting out of this house alive" he said with a laugh, and a sickening smile on his face.

So much for that happy ending then.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter gone. <strong>

**So how's it going?**

**If you have any suggestions or questions just review and ask. **

**I think Robbie, Beck and Andre will be in this story, but I don't think it will be a bade story. In this they are broken up but still friends. **

**So review . . . so we can get another chapter. **


	12. What just happened?

**Of course I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Great

Just great

I just love it when people tell me that

After he finished telling me that I was going to die he pushed me to the ground.

I guess he did want to keep his promise. I crawled back over to Tori, who still looked like she was going to faint and cry at the same time.

"Are you okay" she asked

"I'm fine" I answered.

"Why can't you just let us go" asked Sam from where she sat on the ground.

"we don't want any lose ends" Tom answered. I saw Sam look at him in confusion.

"How the hell are we lose ends" she asked "we can help you" she added, she was still trying to get us out of this cleanly.

"You can help us" laughed Jim "I don't think so"

"Well I took care of you didn't I" Sam sneered back at him. Jim face dropped the smile replaced by an angry glare. Mark and bill laughed at what Sam had said, this just made Jim's face turn red with anger.

"you can kill her Jim" said Tom.

Jim's face light up while Sam's didn't show any emotion all she did was take a deep breath and not take her eyes of Jim's

"why, thank you boss" he said with a smirk.

"you don't have to hurt us, you could just let us go" said Mike, from his position next to Sam.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jim said. He walked closer to Sam, he reached his hand out, mostly likely to hit Sam, but Mike's shot out. Mike pushed Jim away from her. In return, Jim punched him in the face, making him stumble back a bit. Sam got up to see if Mike was okay, but as soon as she got near him, Jim pushed her towards me.

She fell in front of me, Sam looked at me before turning back to Mike. She was about to get up when I held her back.

"you'll only get hurt more" I said, trying to get her to see it my way.

"and what about mike" she asked, trying to get my hand off her so she could get up.

"Sam, stop it. I need to tell you about the bags" I whispered/shouted. She look at me then back to Mike, who was still getting hit by the man, then back to me.

"Fine" she said, she turned back to Mike. At this point Maddie had got up and was trying to help him, all that got her was a punch around the face and pushed to the ground. I looked at Sam, she had her fisted clenched like she was trying not to go over there and kill someone.

"okay, the bags are in the car. All we need to do is get to the car" I said " . . . . without them noticing" I added, seeing that our plan wasn't going to work very well.

"Well how are we going to do that" asked Tori, who I didn't notice was listening "because unless you've got magic powers that turn you invisible, I don't think that's going to work" she finished harshly. I just looked at her in shock. She looked so angry, but afraid at the same time. I just stayed quiet.

"I have a plan" said Sam, turning to look at us.

I looked at her and realised by her facial expression that I wasn't going to like this plan.

"I'm going to make a distraction, Jade while I'm doing this I want you to get everyone to the car" she said.

"but" I try to interrupt

"No Jade, I want you to do this okay" she say

"why" I ask

"because, you can lead them. You're a good person, you're a strong person and that's what they need. They don't need me, they need you" she say, she wants me to lead them, our friends. me lead them? Wait, is she crazy? Like hell I'm letting her get herself killed just for us.

"What about Mike and Maddie, I know you're the reason they're still alive" I argue

"Maybe so, which is why they're going to need you, to protect them" she says looking over at Mike and Maddie. They are both sitting on the ground, Maddie had her hand on Mike shoulder while he clutches his stomach in pain.

"they need you" I plead. She's only 14 and she ready to give her life for her friends, and some people she doesn't even know.

"they have each other" she replies, smiling a bit.

That's when I realise that I'm never going to get her to change her mind.

"everything you're going to need is in the bags i made you get" she says. I hadn't looked inside the bags but I trusted her.

"Jade, take this" Sam says, pulling out the letter that we had found in the mans bag from her pocket. The letter from her uncle.

"What for" I asked as she hand it to me.

"just in case" she finishes. She nods at me. I look at the letter in my hand, I really want to know what's inside it, but why does she want me to have it. What could there be in there that would be help full.

Wait she said just in case.

Just in case, what?

Just in case she gets killed.

"Sam please don't" Tori said, trying to plead with her as I did, I know it's not going to work though.

"look" Sam says, she points her head in the direction of the men, I look over and notice that all of them are going through the bag I had gave them. They all had a smug look on their face, like they knew they had won. I look more closely to see that the man Bill had sat his gun down on the table, and that Jim had sat his knife down.

"I'll nod at you when I want you to leave okay" asked Sam, I just nodded sensing that I had no choice but to agree.

"Okay" I said. Beside me Tori sighed and shook her head, mostly likely mad at me for not trying to stop her.

We sat there and watch the men look at the guns, but there was that one moment when everything changed. I watch slowly as Tom sat his gun down on the table, I knew that's what Sam was looking for, the time when they get to distracted and think they've won, and they disarm themselves.

I looked at Sam and saw her nod. I grabbed Tori and pushed her towards the entrance to the garage, then I quickly got Cat and Maddie. I grabbed them and led them away from the lounge.

Jim finally notice what was happening, but before he knew it Sam had rushed over to him and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

I ran over to Mike and grabbed him by his arms and tried to drag him out towards the garage. He was trying to fight me and go back to Sam, I just kept pulling him further away. Finally we were out of sight from Sam and the men, although we could still hear them. The sounds of pain coming from the men and probably Sam, but it tried to block it out.

"what about Sam" Mike shouted.

"she's going to be fine" I said trying to calm him. I continued to drag him towards the garage, trying not to think of what I was doing. Letting a kid get themselves killed.

"she's going to get killed" He spat at me. At this I stopped for a second. Seeing what I was really doing, and so did Mike.

He looked at me in disgust and anger.

"You know what she's going to, that's your plan isn't it" he whispered, sounding like he was trying not to believe, but the bad thing was, so was I.

I was trying not to believe what was probably happening back there, trying not to see the images of the small 14 year old girl getting killed.

I tried to block out the images I saw in my head, of her getting stabbed, or shot, all because of me. All because I didn't try hard enough.

Even though I know, I did.

I continued to drag him out to the car.

After what seemed like ages we finally got there, he was still struggling but I wasn't going to let him go.

When we got to garage everyone was there, Cat was the only one in the car. She was crying, rocking herself forwards and back, and trying to unsee what she had just saw.

I wish we all could.

"where's Sam" Maddie asked as soon as we got to the car. She looked behind expecting to see Sam.

"they're letting her die" shouted Mike.

"get him in the car" I shouted at Maddie. She stood unmoving looking at me in disbelief.

"get him in the car" I shouted again, she still didn't move, it was Tori that took him from me. She put a now sobbing Mike into the car, slowly closing the door and turning to face Maddie and I.

"You're what" she whispered.

"nothing" I answered "get in the car Maddie" I ordered, or tried to at least.

"you're letting her die?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"MADDIE GET IN THE CAR!" I shouted at her as loud as I could. She jumped at my voice, but still she didn't move.

"Maddie, I'm not letting her die" I said quietly. "get in the car and trust me, I'm not letting her die" I said, making a promise that I couldn't keep.

"what are you going to do" she asked

"not let her die" I said softly. Maddie looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"please Jade, please don't let her die" Maddie sobbed. Tori guided her into the back seat of the car and shut the door.

"Jade what are you saying we have to go" says Tori looking at me for an answer.

"Tori, if I'm not back in 5 minutes leave, okay, and don't look back. Look in the bags Sam said that everything you need is in the bags" I said. I knew what I was going to do, I was going to go back and help Sam, that is if she is still alive.

"Jade you are not going back" Tori said sternly. I shook my head.

"I have to Tori" I say "I can't let her die" I finished.

"and I can't let you die" Tori says, tears filling her eyes.

This shocks me, I always thought that she hated me, she should I was so horrible to her.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't hate you Jade" Tori says as if she had just looked into my mind.

"Tori take this" I say as I pull out the letter Sam had gave me from my pocket. She looks at me in horror "just in case" I finish.

"no" she sobs, tears spilling from her eyes, knowing what i meant by giving her the letter. I put the letter in her hands and turn around and run back into the house.

Most likely never to see my friends again.

I run as fast as I can into the lounge, as soon as I enter I stop to look at the scenes in front of me.

Sam was being held by Bill while the man Tom raised the knife in his hand.

I notice that Jim and the other man Mark were on the ground unconscious. Sam had done good.

I looked back over to the scene, none of them had notice me come in yet.

Tom raised the knife and was about to stab Sam when I ran and tackled him to the ground. Shocking everyone.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Mark looking at me with shocked faces, although in a second Sam had used this to get out of marks hold.

I turned back to tom, who was now under me and I punched him in the face repeatedly. Ignoring the pain in my hand as I did this. I continued to punch him until I felt someone hand on my shoulder.

I turned aroun d quickly expecting to be attack and punch them in the face.

"Son of a bi-

"oh my god, Sam I'm so sorry" I gasped as I realised who it was I punched. Sam stood in front of my holding her jaw.

"no, no it's fine that's just what I needed another punch in the face" she said her voice was muffled by her hand. I couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't very funny but I just did.

"I thought I told you to leave" she said.

"I was never really good at taking orders" I replied with a smirk on my face. I was just so relieved that she was okay, that we were going to get out of here, all of us.

"I noticed that, okay lets go then" she said turning around and starting to limp out of the room. I smiled and followed her.

"Oh you're not going anywhere" said a voice behind us. We both shot around to see Jim standing front of us, with a gun pointed at my head. it was one of the guns I had gave him.

"I really wanted to kill you first but, I guess you're just going to have to wait" he said to Sam.

"No" I heard her shouted.

Everything seems to happen so fast as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I still waiting on Jade to get back, silently hoping that she was fine, that everything was going to be okay.

So here I was sat in the front seat of Jade's car, waiting for her to come back. All I was doing was sitting here, I was doing nothing, she could be dead for all I know and all I'm doing is sitting here.

Ugh I can't take it I have to go back, I have to help her.

I didn't hate her, unlike what everyone had thought. yeah she was mean to me, but I didn't hate her, that was just who she was, and I didn't want her to die.

I'm going back, and I'm helping her.

With my mind sat, I turn around to Cat, who had stopped crying and was looking blankly out the window.

"Cat you know how to drive right" I asked, snapping her out if her trance.

"Yeah" she answers nodding her head.

"okay" I say as I get out of the car "okay, if I'm not back in five minutes drive okay, just drive" I say, basically repeating what Jade had said to me.

Cat nodded and climbed in to the front seat of the car.

"where are you going" Maddie asked.

"Jade said that you need to look through the bags, you'll find what you need in there" I said ignoring what Maddie had asked.

"Cat" I whisper to Cat "Don't let them leave" I whisper so that they can't hear me. I don't want them to get hurt.

"okay, Tori be careful" Cat says, I nod and turn around and run back into the house just as I had seen Jade do.

I round the corner to the entrance of the lounge.

I gasped at what I saw in front of me. One the men, Jim, had a gun pointed at Jades head.

"I really wanted to kill you first but, I guess you're just going to have to wait" he said to Sam, they hadn't noticed me yet.

I heard Sam shout no, but my head went dizzy as he pulled the trigger

Click

…

Jade smirked

"looks like you're out of ammo" she said, then pushed the gun back into his face, knocking him out.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>What did just happen? <strong>

**I hoped you all liked it, any question you have review and I'll answer. **

**But you'll under stand everything in the next chapter . . . . maybe **

**Review and give me suggestions, or anything. Have a good day or night . . . **


End file.
